Confusion from an illusion
by Flight2013
Summary: What if Peeta was rescued from the Quarter Quell instead of Katniss? Peeta took the role of Mockingjay and Katniss was the one who was Hijacked? Review for a short scene, unique to each chapter! Katniss X Peeta KPOV
1. Chapter 1

_Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss switched places with Peeta in Mocking jay._

**{-[~*~]-}**

My eyelids burn red from whatever light is shining from above. I don't dare open them, afraid of what I will see. I try to remember what happened. Peeta and I got separated, I went to find him. Beetee. The arrow. Forcefield.

Damn. I need to find Peeta.

Quickly I open my eyes, ignoring the burn from the bright light situated above me. I look around to find I'm alone in a cement cage. Four cement walls, not bothered to be painted. Where was I?

There was no door that I could see, I moved to sit up but found my arms restrained. "Peeta! Peeta where are you?"

Faintly footsteps sound from behind the walls. A part of the wall sinks into the ground and in steps a peacekeeper and President Snow.

"Katniss. I'm glad to see you're awake. You have an interview dear." He walks over and unbinds my hands, gripping them tightly.

"Interview? Snow where is Peeta? What's going on?" He tugs me to stand up and I wince.

"Peeta is with the rebels my dear. He's the new face of the rebellion. You're interview will be aired and seen by the rebels. You must ask for a ceasefire or we will use you against Peeta. To break him."

"No! No don't hurt Peeta!" Snow hands me over to the peacekeeper and he drags me to a room at the end of the dim hall.

Caesar Flickerman is sitting on a couch and greets me as I enter. He gives me an apologetic smile as I glance at the camera.

In the reflection I can barely manage to make out my thin face and prominent bones. Along with bruising from who knows what. The Capitol has done nothing to help my wounds from the arena.

Caesar begins to ask me about the quarter quell. I answer with minimal responses. Finally he adjusts himself so he can stare at me. "So Katniss. I hear you have something to say about the rebellion."

I don't bother looking at him. I turn directly to the camera, as though I'm looking at Peeta. "Stop this! How do you think it will end? There won't be anything left if you start this war! I'm calling for a ceasefire, end this madness."

The interview ends and a peacekeeper drags me back to my cell. "They have one day to respond, if they don't we will begin phase one," He sneered, hand going to his whip. "You best hope they surrender."

I'm left in silence, no one comes with food. There is a glass of water next to me though. I turn to look at my most prominent injuries. My arm seems to have been cleaned, but it hasn't been covered with a bandage so I can see the mostly filled in mess.

It seems to be scabbing over. Slowly. But it hurt like hell.

I spend the rest of my time wondering what they're going to do to me. I assume they will torture me. The idea scares me, but I know Peeta is safe. Safe from this. It's worth it.

Eventually Snow returns with a peacekeeper, I can see it in his eyes that the rebellions did not surrender. I take a deep calming breath as the peacekeeper grabs my arm and shoves me to the ground.

My shoulder takes most of the damage and I cry out in pain. Someones foot shoves against my back and I fly against the wall.

Then he begins hitting me with his whip.

The pain is definitely worse when you're getting whipped ten times on the back than being whipped once on the face.

He stopped eventually, I was on the verge of passing out. But I knew they wouldn't let me.

"Take her to be hijacked." Snow announces from somewhere behind me.

Hijacked? What does that mean?

The peacekeeper begins to drag me by my hair. Out of the room and into another at the opposite end of the hall. I can't help but notice the trail of blood I leave.

He shoves me into a chair and latches the bindings on my wrist. The room goes dark and a screen blurs to life.

There is no room to turn my head, and I know it would be stupid to close my eyes. They might punish me for that.

The screens replay every dreadful moment from the games, over and over. Reliving each tributes brutal death. Even Rue's.

I'm a crying mess after the second time, and utterly comatose by the fifth. Just when I think they're going to play another the lights turn back on and a man in a white lab coat enters carrying a syringe.

"Please! I can't watch anymore of this."

My cries go unheard as he injects the content of the needle into my arm. I know this. It's the venom of a Tracker jacker. The effect is instant as the hallucinations begin. But I find as I watch the screen the hallucinations are changing the events.

They begin replaying the scene where Clove throws the knife at me and begins chasing me, except it's Peeta. Peeta is the one trying to kill me with those knives.

At first I know it's a trick. Peeta was never near the Cornucopia. But after the sixth time of watching it I find it seems real. The venom is taking over my mind, clouding it. The images playing in front of me, they make sense.

Peeta works with the Careers, leading them to me. Peeta is everywhere. Peeta kills Rue, Peeta kills Thresh. Peeta tries to kill me with the berries.

Peeta tries to shove me off the Cornucopia to the mutts.

He tried to kill me.

Slowly I stop struggling against the restraints. Against the venom. Anger flows through me at the thought of Peeta. That bastard.

At some point the man returns and injects more venom into me. I don't resist, focusing on Peeta, on the images. Except they change. They show Haymitch.

Haymitch shoving me against the wall to kill me. Conspiring with Peeta to kill me. No, that can't be right. But the images play on the screen and slowly they turn into memories.

They both wanted to kill me, it only took the venom to make me see it.

Eventually after showing more of Haymitch the lights turn back on and I'm taken back to my cell. I relax because I think I get a break. But I was wrong.

The peacekeeper from before comes back and begins kicking me in the stomach. I feel as though I'm going to vomit, but there's nothing in me to release.

He then moves on to punching me. On the arms, the legs and the chest. Everywhere.

Once he's done I barely manage to crawl into my bed to sleep. The visions haunt me though, Rue dying, Peeta standing over her body. Bloody spear in hand and a wide grin plastered on his face.

There is no doubt now in my mind. Peeta was trying to kill me. And maybe he still is.

**{-[~*~]-}**

**A/N:** So I'll be trying this new thing where I respond to EVERY review. Those who review also get some short scenes that I will write, such as a scene in *Hijacked Katnisses view* or what Peeta has been doing in Thirteen.

Each chapter will have it's own little short with it, so if you want all the unique shorts then make sure to** review!**

Kay, thanks for reading! Love you all :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss switched places with Peeta in Mocking jay._

**{-[~*~]-}**

{X}  
The next day comes and I'm brought back into the room with the screen. I wasn't sure how long I slept this time, but by how thirsty and hungry I was I'd say it's been a few days. Instead of playing the games this time, they show Peeta's prep team and Johanna being beaten. The man comes in and injects me with venom.

Slowly, the peacekeeper turns into Peeta and it's him hurting Johanna. It's him whipping them and starving them. He even seems to be enjoying it.

That bastard! How dare he hurt them!

I struggle against the restraints, I needed to stop him. He's hurting them. But then the video changes, it shows Peeta standing in the remains of a home. It's immediately obvious to me whose home it is.

It's mine. It's District twelve.

What happened to it? The camera zooms out slightly and I can see more remains. Words flash on the screen. _"Peeta bombs District twelve as an act of rebellion. Thousands die."_

No, that can't be true. Peeta could never want to kill all those people.

But the images are right in front of me.

Peeta discussing plans on how to attack Twelve. Peeta in the hovercraft as they release the firebombs. No. No it can't be true.

They play it over and over and inject me with more venom. I try to resist, there's no way he would bomb Twelve. He wouldn't. But clearly he did, the proofs right in front of me.

Eventually I gave up, accepting the truth, no matter how much it hurt. So when they started on Finnick, Johanna and Gale I hardly resisted. Everything was so confusing. Like, why would Finnick work with Peeta to kill me? And how come they didn't succeed? They seemed to have a lot of opportunities.

Gale's was the hardest, but I was so exhausted and I couldn't think of any memories to contradict anything. The venom fully took over and I believed it when they showed Gale trying to kill me out of jealousy.

When they released me from the chair I collapsed into the peacekeepers arms. He grunted and began dragging me back to my room. I didn't bother falling asleep on my bed, there was no point.

{X}

The next day I wake to a beating, it's the same peacekeeper as it's always been. I'm no longer hungry, which I think is a good thing. It means I won't last much longer. Anything to end this torture.

Once he's done with me I crawl to the corner of the room and weep as the venom induced visions fill me. Everyone seems to be out to kill me. Finnick with his trident, Gale with his snares, Haymitch with his fists and Peeta. With his heart.

Everything he did was an act, all along he just wanted to kill me.

Some part of my mind is fighting against these thoughts, these memories. But it's so weak that the venom crushes it as soon as it tries anything.

The venom is on my side. It's showing me the truth.

President Snow enters the room after who knows how long. "Katniss you have another interview. I want you to stop the rebellion."

"Why should I do anything for you?" I dared to glare at Snow. No matter what I will always hate him. Well. I hope I will.

He chuckles and begins shoving me out of the room. "Not for me my dear, but wouldn't you love to get to Peeta? Hurt him as much as he has hurt you?"

"Of course," Is my immediate answer. Anything to get back at that bastard.

For whatever reason, Snow is extremely pleased by this. "It seems Phase one has worked. Now go my dear, make Peeta pay."

I'm shoved into the seat in front of my dear friend Caesar Flickerman.

we have a few empty exchanges before Caesar asks me about rumors that Peeta's taping propos for the districts.

Why do I care about this? Peeta can do whatever he wants. But, something tells me Peeta wouldn't normally act like this.

"They're using him, obviously," I sigh, annoyed. "To whip up the rebels. I doubt he even really knows what's going on in the war. What's at stake."

"Is there anything you'd like to tell him?" asks Caesar.

"There is," I frown, what do I want to tell him? I look directly into the camera. "Don't be a fool, Peeta. Think for yourself. They've turned you into a weapon that could be instrumental in the destruction of humanity. If you've got any real influence, use it to put the brakes on this thing. Use it to stop the war before it's too late. Ask yourself, do you really trust the people you're working with? Do you really know what's going on? And if you don't…find out."

I honestly don't care if he will be okay, I don't care for his safety. I just want this war to end so I don't have to be tortured anymore. I hope what I said makes it through that bastards skull.

The peacekeeper comes back and takes me back into the good old video watching room. Maybe they'll give me that popped corn they make in the Capitol. The man in the lab coat enters and injects me with more venom. I swear it's more than last time.

The hallucinations begin, and without being able to focus on a video, my mind flashes horrible visions. Rue melting into a pile of blood. Gale trapping Thresh and as he hangs ten feet in the air, his limbs drop off slowly, one by one.

Finally they play a video and I'm angered to see Peeta again. But this time there's something different about him.

As I watch him trek through the arena's forest his face morphs. It becomes some kind of beast. Some kind of mutation.

It can't be real of course, Peeta's human. But it plays again, this time a closer shot of his face. Right there in front of me, his face peels back revealing a snout and snarling white canines.

No. I can't watch this.

I fight against the restraints, thrashing around. Memories that are the venom's and mine flash before my eyes. The mutts in the first games with Rue's eyes. The hunger in them. The Tracker jackers, Glimmers bubbling body.

Faintly, as if on another planet. Shouting sounds. I recognize the familiar hiss of Snows voice. "It was too soon! Turn it off, take her to her room."

Someone does as he says and I feel myself being lifted. I don't see the video anymore but there's no need.

All's I see is mutt Peeta. Mutt Rue, mutt Thresh. Mutt's everywhere. Mutt's tearing Cato to bits.

Mutts. Mutts. Mutts.

I guess my screaming grows too annoying for them because I find myself falling into a drugged sleep.

But there's one image burned into my eyes.

Peeta snarling, claws reaching out and ripping through my flesh.

Peeta's a mutt.

******{-[~*~]-}**

**A/N:** So I'll be trying this new thing where I respond to EVERY review. Those who review also get some short scenes that I will write, such as a scene in *Hijacked Katnisses view* or what Peeta has been doing in Thirteen.

Each chapter will have it's own little short with it, so if you want all the unique shorts then make sure to** review!**

Kay, thanks for reading! Love you all :)

******{-[~*~]-}**

_Skip if you aren't interested in reviews/ responses_

BlondeKatniss: Thank you, you were the first to review and your review was awesome! It made my day :)

SwiftyFox: Love you Buddy :)

PrincessRue11 : Thank you! I'm glad you think that, I love writing the hijacking so I'm glad I'm doing it well!

Theaterlover13 : Hah! Well your waits over! Thank you for your review!

TapDancingTomatoes85 : I will indeed continue! Thank you!

Katy-Kat09 : Thank you, I'm glad to hear that you look forward to reading more!

*So I sent out the short to everyone who reviewed EXCEPT Kat, you blocked your PM's so I can't send it to you :( Feel free to msg me or tell me in your review if you still want a short and I'm sure we can work something out!

If you didn't get it in your Private messages please tell me! I'll send it ASAP*

Keep up the reviews! Those of you who didn't review for chapter one still can! **REVIEW PLEASE! **_**Also ask some questions so I can answer them :) Perhaps something along the lines of "Are Peeta and Katniss going to get back together?" or "Why doesn't Katniss just kill Snow already along with the peacekeeper?" (Don't actually ask these though unless you want to LOL!)**_** LOVE Y'ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss switched places with Peeta in Mocking jay._

**A/N:** What? An authors note at the START of a chapter?- Sorry guys, but I just want to tell you how difficult it was to get this freaking chapter out. FF wasn't working on my comp so I had to download a bunch of stuff on my laptop :( So excuse any spelling errors and the shorter chapter, I'm not used to typing on my lappy :( Bonus reviews for getting out this chapter on time :D?

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE TWICE AS LONG AS ANY I'VE DONE BEFORE IF ALL GOES TO PLAN. SO REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!**_

**{-[~*~]-}**

It seems routine now. Waking up with such a foggy mind.

My entire body hurts, and my mind is practically unusable. So many visions escape through my barriers and I watch them. I go through Rue's death, Thresh's, all the times my supposed friends tried to kill me and worse. Every moment from the games.

Except with the amount of venom in my system, it's worse than ay torture the Capitol could give me.

Everything is so horrifying.

Peeta the mutt is still burned in my eyes as a peacekeeper enters, telling me of yet another interview.

I can tell by how sluggish I feel, and by how annoyed the peacekeeper seems, I've been out for more than a day. Also my interviews are normally spaced a few days apart.

The lack of food is getting to me, and I nearly faint twice on my way to the prep room. No one seems to care though. Actually it may be from the beatings I'm taking, that would certainly make sense.

As I'm placed in a long sleeved shirt one of my prep team leans down next to me. "I think you'll be glad to hear they're bombing thirteen. The rebels won't know what hit them."

At first I'm pleased. Peeta, Haymitch, Finnick and everyone who's been trying to kill me is going to die. But then something nags at me from the back of my head.

Someone else will be with the rebels.

Gale? I don't care about that jealous lunatic.

My mother? Well. It will be a shame but if it ends this torture I guess I don't really care-

Wait.

Prim.

Prim!

No I can't let her die! Not even if she's siding with the rebels. I can't let my little sister die.

They lead me to my normal armchair, and Caesar begins his normal questioning again. I answer with minimal responses as usual.

"Katniss. The rebels have only grown more damaging over the past weeks. Soon they will kill more innocent lives than we can count."

This is it.

Save Prim? Or kill Peeta?

But what happens if I do either?

"Yes. The war needs to end now. Thirteen needs to get over themselves and hide, or else they'll be dead by morning!"

I manage to shout out the words 'Bombs' a single time before the screen goes blank and I'm being choked by none other than Snow himself.

My friendly little venom inserting doctor appears out of the shadows. "I thought you said she was ready!"

"Sir, she was! We are sure she hates everyone, she even considers Peeta a mutt!"

Snow turns from me and I'm quickly restrained by some peacekeepers. "Clearly she wants to save the rebels somehow, who told her about the bombing in the first place?"

They both turn to me and I gulp. "Who told you Katniss? Tell me now!"

He slaps me hard across the face and my eye squints shut. I feel blood drip from my cracked lip. "I don't know!"

"Mis Everdeen, I thought we agreed not to lie to each other?"

Snow hits me in the guts and I can't stop from blurting out the truth. "One of my prep team told me! I had to save Prim! Don't hurt them please!"

I'm taken out of sight as I scream for him to keep Prim safe.

Immediately I'm strapped into my good old screen chair and I'm terrified by what I see.

It's not Gale they're showing.

No Haymitch.

Not even Peeta.

It's Prim.

And she's burning my hand off.

**{-[~*~]-}**

**A/N:** So I'll be trying this new thing where I respond to EVERY review. Those who review also get some short scenes that I will write, such as a scene in *Hijacked Katnisses view* or what Peeta has been doing in Thirteen.

Each chapter will have it's own little short with it, so if you want all the unique shorts then make sure to** review!**

Kay, thanks for reading! Love you all :)

**{-[~*~]-}**

_Skip if you aren't interested in reviews/ responses_

Theaterlover13 : I'll try to keep as cannon as possible, at leas that was my initial intention. But it seems Peeta's love for Katniss changes a lot of things XD I want to do just Katniss's perspective but a few have requested Peeta's, so I'll try it out! Thank you!

PrincessRue11 : As you can see from this chapter, yes :) And this IS a KxP Story, so they will get back 2gether, eventually :) Thanks for the review!

BlondeKatniss : Next one, Promise! If all goes to plan.. Love you! Thanks for the great reviews

D. Kenedy : You should get your wish int he next chapter... if all goes to plan. I'm often taken away by the characters. Thanks for the review! Keep it up for every chapter!

daughter of poseidon/ DOP : That sucks to hear :( They need to beat her/ torture for the cameras. It also helps with weakening her so she doesn't struggle! Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up for every chapter please!

*I won't be able to send any Pm's tonight. I'm not going to bother messing with fanfiction. You'll get your shorts tomorrow my lovelies! :(*

Keep up the reviews! Those of you who didn't review for chapter one & two still can! **REVIEW PLEASE! **_**Also ask some questions so I can answer them :) Perhaps something along the lines of "Are Peeta and Katniss going to get back together?" or "Why doesn't Katniss just kill Snow already along with the peacekeeper?" (Don't actually ask these though unless you want to LOL!)**_** LOVE Y'ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss switched places with Peeta in Mocking jay._

_Extra long chapter for you guys :)_

Honestly? I don't like how this chapter played out. IT IS how I wanted Peeta to be portrayed, but it's so... different from Katniss's view. He's so entirely in love with her... If you want a better description scroll to the bottom and read the words _in italics_. I explained this chapter a little better. Doesn't contain spoilers! I'm sorry if you don't like it :( But hey, maybe their reunion tomorrow :D? _Don't kill me D:_

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, 7 FREAKING REVIEWS! WOOT! AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO READ!**

**{-[~*~]-}**

I cross my arms over my chest, my fists tightening. "I'm not doing a thing until you rescue Katniss."

"Peeta I'm willing to rescue her, as long as you do a few propos before I risk any of my citizens saving your Victors."

"No. I want her out now!"

Haymitch frowns. "Peeta they haven't even touched her yet. Just do the propos and we'll get her out."

I look between Haymitch and Coin. It's obvious they aren't going to budge. I don't want Katniss stuck in there any longer, but what can I do?

"Fine! I'll do your damn propos but you better start organizing Katniss's rescue." I storm out of the room and return to my chambers.

Straight away I feel like breaking down and sobbing, but Katniss needed me to be strong. I needed to do these propos so we can get her out of there.

This rebellion went against everything I stand for, killing innocents to kill more innocents. But I needed to save Katniss, and I could only do that with Coin's help.

My prep team and camera crew arrive, apparently they're taking me to the ruins of District twelve. I'm not sure if I'm ready to see the ruins of my home. Where my family burned to death.

But I stay strong as I'm lowered to the ground, I need to get Katniss out of the Capitols grasp. I can't have them hurting the girl I love.

Then again, what if doing these propos hurts her more? Perhaps Snow will punish her for my participation in the rebellion.

I trek slowly to the ruins of the square, the charred remains of the punishments our head peacekeeper set up. My old bakery is nothing but a pile of ash now.

After an hour of me sitting in the ruins of my home Haymitch calls down on the communicator. They want to collect me now. Take me back to thirteen.

Haymitch tries to get me to talk on the flight back, but I hardly talk anymore. Katniss consumes my every thought.

What could they be doing to her now? Hurting her? Apparently they've aired my propos and we've gotten a response.

It's Katniss on screen. My Katniss. My love.

She's being interviewed, and asking for a ceasefire. But I don't take that in. I only check her over. She looks alike to when she was in the arena, prominent cheek bones showing her hunger. They aren't feeding her.

My fists clench as I watch the screen flash once with the Capitol seal before ending. "Peeta, we'll get her out. They're looking for her location now."  
Good. She can't stay in their clutches any longer.

I head to bed and dream of Katniss being tortured,drowned in tubs of water. Her hair being ripped off her head.

When morning comes I'm to shoot another propos. Again I gain full attention by a prep team. They suit me in some costume that I don't pay attention to and then tell me my lines.

Haymitch walks up to me quickly. "Peeta, the sooner you get this over with the better. You've always been good with words, so get this over with. The sooner you do, the sooner Katniss gets rescued.

As he leaves I take in his words. And he's right. But again I get the feeling I'm only hurting Katniss more by doing this.

The crew starts some special effects, smoke or something, and then I say my lines. "People of Panem, we fight, we dare, we end our hunger for justice!"

Everyone goes silent and I relax my stance. I don't think I can keep focus for much longer. My head can only stay cleared for so long.

Finally Haymitch clears his throat and stares at me with a glint in his eyes. "And that my friends, is how a Revolutions started."

I leave the studio immediately, glad to have more time to myself. I feel utterly useless, wallowing in sorrow. It's not what Katniss would want. But at least I'm shooting these stupid propos.

I'm not sure how long I'm curled in a ball in my room before there's a knock. Haymitch calls through the door, telling me there's another interview.

I eagerly rush to go see it, and am regretful that I did. Katniss is on screen, but she's dramatically worse than the last time I saw her.

She has bruises that they didn't bother to cover. Her hair is a matted mess. There seems to be something wrong with her back and chest because when she breathes or turns it's obvious to me how much it pains her.

Again she calls for a ceasefire, but she looks straight at the camera. Straight at me.

I can't help but notice the odd clouded appearance to her grey eyes, the darkness of her pupils seems to consume them.

What happened to her?

The interview ends and I'm left wondering what the hell I've done to her. What the hell I am doing to her.

I leave the room with Katniss's face burned into my eyes. That look on her face. It looked almost mad.

I'm awoken by sirens and someone busting through my door. In my sleepy state I barely make out Boggs carrying me out of my room. "Boggs, what's going on?"

"Katniss said the Capitol's going to be dropping bombs on us. It was confirmed by Beetee on the scanners. I need to get you underground."

Bombs? And Katniss, did she get in trouble for warning us?

Boggs rushes into an elevator, still carrying me. I'm in no position to fight with him.

I'm too busy worrying for Katniss.

Why did she warn us? What was she thinking? Clearly she has no sense of self preservation. I hope she won't be hurt anymore for what she did.

We needed to get her out before I lose my mind.

Boggs shows me to the large area marked for 'M'. I'm only one of about ten people with a last name starting with 'M' So it's not very crowded.

Instead of helping hand out packs, I find myself sulking.

Great job Peeta. Katniss will be so proud.

And I don't even have a good excuse. I'm in better shape than most in thirteen, I should be helping.

But instead I loose myself in thoughts of Katniss.

When I next gain some kind of consciousness I walk out of the room. I'm surprised to find most people have left, the bombs must've stopped a while ago. I look for Haymitch immediately and am glad to see him heading my way.

"Peeta there hasn't been another interview, but we've found her."

He's found her. "Are they going to go get her?"

"They want another propos from you. Straight after that is aired they'll send a team to get her."

Another one? "Okay."

Katniss will be safe, safe in my arms soon. When I see her I'll never let her out of my sight again. Not matter what it takes we'll get through this.

I eat whatever they shove in front of me as they prepare me. This shoot will be done outside, they want to see me running and punching some things.

Also most of the area where we normally shoot has been blown up.

But of course no one mentions this.

I comply to everything eagerly, nearly giddy with excitement to see my Katniss again.

By the time I'm done I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep. A team has been sent out to rescue her.

I pace around the hospital nervously. How long does it take to pull off a rescue mission?

By the time they return I'm a nervous wreck. I'm in no state to see Katniss but that doesn't change anything for when she wakes I burst through the hospital rooms doors.

Much to the doctors annoyance.

But there she is, looking exactly like she did on camera. Perhaps her eyes are a little darker and cloudier.

Though I don't care.

My legs move on their own, my arms stretching out to greet her.

**{-[~*~]-}**

**A/N:** So I'll be trying this new thing where I respond to EVERY review. Those who review also get some short scenes that I will write, such as a scene in *Hijacked Katnisses view* or what Peeta has been doing in Thirteen.

Each chapter will have it's own little short with it, so if you want all the unique shorts then make sure to** review!**

Kay, thanks for reading! Love you all :)

_Wow. Well Peeta's view is done. I think I could have portrayed him better, but I always thought he'd be utterly useless without Katniss. As in he's just such a sobbing mess because the love of his life is in the Capitol being TORTURED. Like, he literally spends his time imagining how she is being tortured! That's gotta suck! But anyways, sorry if you didn't enjoy this chapter, I wouldn't blame you!_

**{-[~*~]-}**

_Skip if you aren't interested in reviews/ responses_

PrincessRue11 : Thank you! And it's stopped acting up so yay!

Yomanthisisann : Aw, shux *blushes* Thanks for your comment and I plan to keep uploading!

TapDancingTomatoes85 : Haha! Mee to to be honest XD Thanks!

Theaterlover13 : I plan to update everyday :D Thanks for the review!

D. Kenedy : You got your wish! I hope it's too your liking, otherwise so sorry! She does hate Prim, but lemme give you a little hint. Peeta is crazy over her. No way he'll be giving up like Katniss if I have anything to do with it! If you want the short for Chapter one you ahve to review for that chapter :) Sorry, but I can't be unfair to those who did. Even though you're so awesome for reviewing! Thanks :D !

BlondeKatniss : She does, but Prim is Prim and Katniss is Katniss. If you understand what I'm saying...? *Cryptic messages are fun* Thanks for all your reviews!

Guest : I'm sorry to have scared you :( Thank you for taking the time to review! I'd love to see you around again!

Keep up the reviews! Those of you who didn't review for chapter one, two & three still can! **REVIEW PLEASE! **_**Also ask some questions so I can answer them :) Perhaps something along the lines of "Are Peeta and Katniss going to get back together?" or "Why doesn't Katniss just kill Snow already along with the peacekeeper?" (Don't actually ask these though unless you want to LOL!)**_** LOVE Y'ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss switched places with Peeta in Mocking jay._

So I'm planning on uploading two chapters tomorrow, in celebration of all your effort in maintaining 6+ views on each chapter! Also it's the start of my holidays! SO! What I need to make sure if that you guys think you can manage, I'm not going to ask for ten review on each of the chapters tomorrow, but at least 5? Tell me if you think you can do it in your review for this chapter!

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! WOOT! AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO READ!**

**{-[~*~]-}**

When my eyes next open I'm glad to find I'm alone. Maybe they won't make me watch anything today.

Prim is the only thing I think about. Somehow after watching all the things she has done to me I find I still love her.

Which doesn't make sense, why love someone who's tortured you more than the Capitol?

But whatever I try it doesn't seem to change how I feel about her.

Obviously this confuses me. What if she tries to kill me again? I don't know if I could ever hurt her.

Memories fill my sight again and I analyse them each skeptically. Each is so concrete, so realistic.

Why would I remember her like this, but love her still? It didn't make sense.

This whole thing was tearing me apart, two beliefs waging war inside of me.

At some point I think I may have finally descended into madness because the next thing I know Snow's rushing in yelling furiously at the peacekeeper behind him. "They're coming, prep the other prisoners. I'll take care of Katniss."

His sickly white face fills my vision and he grips tightly onto your shoulders. "I wish we had more time Katniss. There are so many more phases I had planned."

"Katniss tell me what you think of Peeta?"

Immediately I'm overcome with anger. My entire body begins to shake and I dig my nails into my skin. Blood pools and I ignore it. "He's a bastard! If I ever see him again I'm going to kill him!"

Snow smiles and nods. "Well Katniss. You may get your wish soon. Make sure you kill him alright? Make him pay for what he's done to you."

I give a short nod, I'm not capable of much else because venom induced visions are blocking my sight. Snow leaves but the door stays wide open.

Just as I move to inspect what was going on there's an explosion and then the sound of someone throwing something onto the ground.

The air becomes thick with some kind of gas and I choke. I reach out for something to grab onto, to muffle the air. But my hands only reach air before I black out.

"Miss Everdeen?" Something bright flashes past my eyelids and I squint.

A hand nudges against my ribs and I wince. "Miss Everdeen you need to wake up. We need to examine your physical condition."

Sharp pain fills my arm and I snap my eyes open. After my eyes adjust to the brightness I find I'm surrounded by three people in lab coats. The woman next to me coughs, placing down the pen she jabbed me with. "Miss Everdeen please state your name and raise your arms."

What an odd request for a peacekeeper. I comply. "My name is Katniss Everdeen." My left arm raises easily but my right takes more effort. I grimace at the sight of my broken hand.

Stupid peacekeeper and his boot.

The doctor sighs and takes it gently. I flinch but don't resist. "You've sustained quite a lot of injuries. We've given you some morphling to help with the pain but we need to examine you. If that's alright with you?"

The man gazes at me over the brim of his glasses. They want to examine my injuries? Hesitantly I give them my consent.

The woman works off my tattered shirt and pants. I'm changed into clean underwear and a paper robe. Something is wrong here. Am I hallucinating? "We need to get you cleaned up, so we are going to roll you over."

I don't comply this time but they roll me over anyway. I feel them fold back my robe. Someone wipes my back and it stings horribly. My eyes tear up and I clench my toes. They don't stop though, continuing to clean the rest of me and bandage my back.

Why were they helping me?

I'm rolled back over and they begin to work on my chest. I look away because the sight of my prominent rib cage is sickening. Although I still haven't eaten anything yet.

"We will need to place you on a dietary supplement immediately. Do you think you could eat solid food?" I shake my head and she nods as though she expected this. "I'll be back in a moment."

The female leaves and I'm left with the two men. They don't speak as they work to set my hand. I'm glad they don't have to break the bones again.

Yay for my horrible healing abilities.

They close my robe up and one goes to get me a drink of water. The other is just beginning to write something on his note pad when the door bursts open.

There in all his horribleness.

Is Peeta Mellark.

He gasps at the sight of me and moves forward, stretching his hands out to no-doubt hit me.

Or strangle me.

Who knows?

I react on instinct, pushing off the bed as best I can with a broken hand and ribs.

He doesn't seem to notice as he continues forward.

My faithful companion, venom, starts to bring the visions forward. Peeta the mutt appears.

His fangs drip with blood, claws covered in ripped flesh. He snarls at me and continues making his way forward.

Snow's words ring in my ears, _"Make sure you kill him alright? Make him pay for what he's done to you."_

Kill him. Kill the bastard.

I dash forward, grabbing the first things my hands touch on the side table. Some kind of stitching needle.

Oh well, it's something.

Peeta isn't walking towards me anymore when I collide him. But I realize my mistake.

He's so incredibly strong that when I hit him full force he only takes a messy step backwards.

Peeta looks down at me, his sadistic blue eyes eyeing my critically.

And then I begin to scream.

Every single thing he's done comes back to me and I wait for the pain. I wait for death.

I'm not sure if I even got to hit him with my flimsy weapon.

Memories of tortures from the peacekeeper comes back and I break down sobbing. I can't hand anymore pain. "Just kill me. Please. Please I can't take is anymore!"

Someone grabs onto my wrists and I flinch away, shaking violently. My cuts on my forehead break open and drops of blood flow down my face.

There's shouting that I don't hear. Things being told that I don't care about. All I can think is Peeta is finally going to do it. He's finally going to kill me.

It's hardly fair.

I mean I have been tortured for the past-

Wait how long has it been?

All the anger from the venom has disappeared and I'm left shaking. My cries have turned to raspy cries and I find my heart slowing.

I'm just so weak.

I don't like this feeling, this sudden darkness that takes over my mind. It's not like my usual fainting episodes.

No this is different.

It's death.

**{-[~*~]-}**

**A/N:** So I'll be trying this new thing where I respond to EVERY review. Those who review also get some short scenes that I will write, such as a scene in *Hijacked Katnisses view* or what Peeta has been doing in Thirteen.

Each chapter will have it's own little short with it, so if you want all the unique shorts then make sure to** review!**

Kay, thanks for reading! Love you all :)

**_Repeat: So I'm planning on uploading two chapters tomorrow, in celebration of all your effort in maintaining 6+ views on each chapter! Also it's the start of my holidays! SO! What I need to make sure if that you guys think you can manage, I'm not going to ask for ten review on each of the chapters tomorrow, but at least 5? Tell me if you think you can do it in your review for this chapter!_**

**{-[~*~]-}**

_Skip if you aren't interested in reviews/ responses_

_BlackFlamesFairy : Is katniss going to revert to being mockingjay as in the original series?_ **No, I don't plan for that. But she's going to be helping.**  
Also,_ are katniss s memories of prim hijacked as well? _**Yes :( But as I explained, she still loves her all the same. (Katniss is always described as being completely infatuated with her little duckling, I doubt some stupid memories of her could change those feelings.)** Thanks for the review! Love you!

PrincessRue11 : 13, He hasn't had much of a part yet has he? I'll have to fix that. Love you!

D. Kenedy : I can't wait to tell you guys! I've written it once but I plan on writing it a few more times to make it perfect! (Like I do with every chapter) Love you!

gloriaalex.k : I'd like to hope my Peeta will stand by her bed 24/7, but you make a good point. I have to agree with that, he would be heartbroken wouldn't he? Thanks for the review!, Love you!

BlondeKatniss : Sort of... :P Next one will have the fluff you keep wanting I swear! (Characters be getting away on my time table again :c) Love you and thanks!

Guest : Are you the same guest by any chance? Anyways, Will keep on carrying. LOL! Love you!

Bebe465 : Are you going to follow the lines of the book when it comes to Katniss and Peeta meeting again? **Nope, I meen KAtniss thinks she's dead so... **Will they even meet again? **Yessy doodle** Will Katniss be used as a weapon against Peeta? **Yes, Snows a bastard. **Thanks for your review! You made me smile in happiness! I hope to see your name again and feel free to ramble I loved reading your review XD **I'd have to insert the word Cracker noodle. **K! Love you! P.s I'm team Peeta too :)**  
**

I absolutely loved this batch of reviews, you guys are so **epic!**

Keep up the reviews! Those of you who didn't review for chapter one, two, three & four still can! **REVIEW PLEASE! **_**Also ask some questions so I can answer them :) Perhaps something along the lines of "Are Peeta and Katniss going to get back together?" or "Why doesn't Katniss just kill Snow already along with the peacekeeper?" (Don't actually ask these though unless you want to LOL!)**_** LOVE Y'ALL!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss switched places with Peeta in Mocking jay._

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! WOOT! AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO READ!**

**{-[~*~]-}**

"Peeta, her heart stopped. She needs rest, so that means no visitors."

"Why did her heart stop Haymitch?"

Haymitch shared a look with Beetee, something was up. "Malnutrition."

"What's wrong with her Haymitch?"

Beetee began to speak but Haymitch cut him off. "Katniss underwent extensive torture in the Capitol-"

"Don't bullshit me Haymitch. What's wrong?"

It's my fault. All my fault.

Haymitch cleared his throat. "The Capitol have been working hard on what they call 'Hijacking'. It involves tracker jacker venom being injected into the subject. They then force them to watch videos, look at photos, any type of visual aid. The resulting hallucinations then replace the subjects memories."

"We believe this is what they've done to Katniss. We aren't sure how much they were able to accomplish before we got her out of there. But we can assume that they managed to change her memories of you."

Beetee's words barely sink in before I'm breaking down again. "So Katniss hates me?"

"Peeta don't do this to yourself. We'll sort this out."

"How Haymitch? Her memories have been changed by the Capitol!"

He sighs and turns to Beetee. "Not much is known about the process, and treatment has never been attempted-"

"But we'll try everything to get her better Peeta." Haymitch nudges Beetee.

When I don't respond they both leave, mumbling goodbyes.

Hijacked.

Katniss has been hijacked.

And she hates me.

What do I do?

Can I give up? How can I help someone who hates me?

How can I help Katniss when she hates me?

But I have before! In the first games she hated me.

And I helped her.

So I don't have to give up do I?

I stop pacing and leave my compartment. I need to see Katniss.

**{X}**

I find myself waking in a different room. I have restraints on now. There's a large tinted window on the wall. I look to the door as it opens revealing the same woman from before.

"Hello Katniss. I suppose no one has explained anything to you," Again I nod my head. "We rescued you from your containment in the Capitol. you're now in medical care within District thirteen."

Ah, so district thirteen does exist.

"We believe you underwent a form of torture called Hijacking." She looks at me sympathetically.

Hijacking? The word sounded familiar. "Peeta has requested to see you again."

No. Not that monster. I fight against the restraints as the venom still in my system brings back the terrifying memories. "We've told him it would be best if you don't see him at the moment."

"Katniss if it's alright with you we'd like to show you some videos." She didn't bother getting my answer as she went and rolled in a television.

At first it was videos of flowers and birds, but slowly they worked in some clips from the games. A tree here and there the Conucopia. And then they showed the whole thing.

I'd seen it before, but these were different from my memories.

As I watched the beginning, it wasn't Peeta throwing the knife it was Clove, the girl from district two. No that can't be right.

I turned to the woman who was standing in the corner. Maybe I shouldn't mention it. "There is something wrong with this tape. Peeta threw the knives, not Clove."

The woman frowned and paused the tape. She then scribbled something in her notes. "No these are un edited clips from the games."

"No! Don't lie to me!" I struggled against the restraints. Is she implying that my own memories were lying to me?

She shook her head. "Katniss these are the original tapes from the games. We have no reason to show you any altered tapes."

The woman played the tape again and it only confused me more. I felt myself slipping into the venom haze so I turned away from the screen. "You're lying to me. Go away. Stop lying to me."

I heard the lady leave and she took the screen with her.

They are lying to me. My memories are real, not their videos. But as I thought about it the memories weren't clean, they were fuzzy. Maybe the video was real.

But then that only confused me more, because it contradicted everything. I continued to mumble that they were lying as I began to cry.

**{X}**

I suppose I must have fallen asleep because I woke and there was a man standing in the corner of the room. "Good afternoon Katniss. You were asleep for quite a while, understandable because of your injuries."

He came forward with a tray of food and I looked at it eagerly. "Eat up. We've had you on fluids but you need to start eating soon for your health."

I didn't wait another moment. I tore through the bread in seconds. "If you don't mind Katniss. We want to show you some more videos."

"No. Please they confuse me."

"Katniss we think it would be helpful for you to watch the videos."

I struggled against the restraints as the memories came back. I nodded slowly, I needed this. Maybe it would mean I wasn't as confused.

The man played the tape again. This time there was more than one angle of the moment. In all of them it was Clove throwing the knife at me. And me blocking it with my backpack. Exactly like my memory, but instead of Clove I remembered it as Peeta.

He let it play four more times and stopped it. I wasn't freaking out like last time, he was right. "What do you think?"

"It doesn't seem fake."

He frowned and wrote this down. "I think it may be good for me to explain Hijacking to you. It's a new method in the Capitol. How it works is they inject the subject with Tracker jacker venom and play videos or show pictures, something like that."

"The venom messes with the victims memories, making it seem like what you see is real."

"Are you saying my memories have been changed?"

He nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Can you leave the entire tape of the games playing? I want to watch it alone."

The doctor agreed and started the tape, he left me to watch it alone like I asked.

Could it be possible? Has the Capitol messed with my memories? As the scenes played out on the screen everything went differently to how I remembered it. Peeta didn't join the Careers to kill me, he joined to protect me.

He wasn't shoving me off the Cornucopia, I was trying to pull him back up. To save him.

I watched it once more before entirely freaking out. Someone came in and knocked me out with morphling.

Why did I have to be confused?

**{-[~*~]-}**

_Skip if you aren't interested in reviews/ responses_

PrincessRue11 : Thanks! That should all happen next chapter!

rilliusin : Maybeeee :P Thanks for the review!

D. Kenedy : I can't send pm's atm, fanfiction has started this anti-spam thing so I can't send you all at the same time. I'll work on it more in the morning :) Thanks for all your reviews!

BlondeKatniss : :D! Love you! Thanks for the review!

Bebe465 : Thank you! And yes I replied to review last chapter!

TapDancingTomatoes85 : Thanks! Homework sucks :( Thanks for the review!

gloriaalex.k : You'll love next chapter! Thanks for the review! Yours always make me smile, it's like you read my mind :)

Keep up the reviews! Those of you who didn't review for chapter one, two, three & four still can! **REVIEW PLEASE! **_**Also ask some questions so I can answer them :) Perhaps something along the lines of "Are Peeta and Katniss going to get back together?" or "Why doesn't Katniss just kill Snow already along with the peacekeeper?" (Don't actually ask these though unless you want to LOL!)**_** LOVE Y'ALL!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss switched places with Peeta in Mocking jay._

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! WOOT! AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO READ!**

**{-[~*~]-}**

Two days. Two whole days they've kept me from Katniss.

But I won't let them anymore.

The excuse that, 'It would be better if you didn't see her', wasn't going to work on me anymore.

I knew it may not end well, but I just couldn't stay away any longer. I needed to help her.

I waited patiently until most people had gone to sleep. My chambers were three halls and elevator ride and a vent crawl away from the hospital. So I did just that.

The halls were clear but when I stepped into the elevator I was joined by a man. "What are you up to this late, son?"

"Just going to get a towel. They forgot to supply me one."

He clicked his tongue and gazed at the door. "Well, not sure if anyone will be on the supply line at this time. But you most as well try."

He steps towards the door and wishes me luck. As he exits I breathe a sigh of relief.

Once I reach the right level I sneak around the corner and open the vent I need to. It's extremely dusty as I crawl through it so I pull my shirt over my mouth.

The painting that hangs on the wall across from the hospital comes into view. I pull up the panel and jump down, landing softly. I see someone enter a room a few feet away, but they don't notice me. This is too easy.

I push open the door to the observation room. I had only seen this once, when they moved Katniss.

Her doctor is standing there and when I enter he begins to move towards me. I lift my fists. "I suggest you leave buddy. you wouldn't want to go up against someone whose survived two hunger games would you?"

I don't bother to watch him leave and I walk up to the window.

Katniss is lying on the bed uncomfortably. Her hands are strapped tightly around her wrists. I can see where bruises have formed, no doubt from when she's struggled against the restraints.

The rest of her body has improved though, most of the bruises are beginning to fade and I can barely see any open cuts

But she's still so thin.

Her eyes are open and she seems to be staring at the ceiling. Not that I can blame her, there doesn't seem to be much else she can do.

I pull over the seat that's in the corner and watch her through the window. After a few minutes she flinches. Her eyes widen and she begins whimpering and pulling against the restraints.

Immediately I'm standing with my hand on the doorknob. What's wrong?

She begins to thrash against the bed and I don't stop myself when I burst through the door. As I get closer I notice how cloudy her eyes look. She can't see me.

I dash to her side and brush her hair from her forehead. I begin to shake her arm. "Wake up Katniss. You're okay. You're safe."

Katniss doesn't wake, instead she begins to thrash more against the bed. Her head slams against the backboard and I panic. I grab the glass of water on the side table and splash it on her face.

I move back as she gasps and wakes up. Her eyes breeze around the room until they land on me.

At first nothing happens. We both stare at each other. But then her eyes widen and she cringes away from me. "You're trying to kill me! Help! The mutt's trying to kill me!"

Her screams follow me as I leave the room. I crawl into the corner and block my ears. She continues to call out for a while, so long in fact I'm surprised no doctors come in to see what's going on.

Eventually she stops calling out and I get up, worried as to why she stopped. I find her staring at the door with a sad expression on her face. I so badly want to go in there and make her feel better.

After a while of her staring at the door, the first tear falls down onto her cheek. Then another, and another. Soon she's sobbing, her eyes still focused on the door.

I can't stand it any longer. I open the door slightly and Katniss's voice sounds through her crying. "Who's there?"

"Peeta?"

"Yes."

She pauses.

"Stand in the corner."

I comply eagerly and I soon find myself being stared at by Katniss. Well, it's more like she's analyzing me.

Why is she analyzing me? What does she think I did?

Her words from earlier sound in my head. _"The mutt's trying to kill me!"_ Is that it? She's checking if I'm a mutt?

How could I prove it to her then, perhaps I could get a blood test or something. Show her a copy of my D.N.A.

But maybe her watching me, seeing I'm not going to hurt her. That might be best.

There must be something I can do though. I need to help her, not just sit here.

After about an hour of this she sighs and turns away. "I'm tired."

I take this as a sign to leave. "Good night Katniss."

The observation room is still empty so I take a seat. Katniss seems to have fallen asleep, but she's muttering something under her breath.

I barely make out the words. "Stay with me." And I turn to go back to my chamber.

"Always."

**{X}**

"There's someone here to see you Katniss. I'm sure you know Haymitch."

Haymitch, the one who conspired with Peeta. "Okay."

The doctor left and after a few moment Haymitch walked in. He smiled sadly at me. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hello Haymitch."

He moved to lean against the wall to my left. "How are you doing?"

"Better than I was in the Capitol."

My old mentor chuckled. "I see you still have an attitude."

"I see you're still a dick." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You tried to kill me, there's no need to act like we're friends."

He frowned and shook his head. "I never tried to kill you. I tried to save you int he first arena. You don't remember?"

That can't be right, I remember when he pushed me against the wall to choke me. "No. You tried to kill me in the training center. As soon as we left the elevator you shoved me against a wall."

"Katniss I didn't. You shoved Peeta, he fell and cut his hands. I pushed you off him."

"That's not how I remember it."

Haymitch chuckled. "Then you're remembering it wrong. I'm sure we have a clip of it somewhere." He turned to the window pointedly.

"Tell me what's going on outside Haymitch."

"Rebellions going strong. Peeta is doing an amazing job, I don't think anyone could motivate like he could. He misses you Katniss."

I squinted. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? He still loves you Katniss. He wants to see you again."

"No Haymitch! He wants to kill me!"

My mentor shook his head frustrated. "He has never, in his life, wanted to kill you. You know the first thing he did when we got to thirteen? He agreed to be the mockingjay as long as they rescued you. He agreed to go against everything he stood for to save you."

Impossible. He wanted to kill me. The memories flew by my eyes. He killed Rue, he killed Thresh. He tried to kill me. And the video of him turning into one of those beasts. "He's a mutt Haymitch. We can't trust anything he does."

"What? Peeta isn't a mutt. He's human, besides his leg."

Would Haymitch lie to me? I don't know why anyone would want to lie to me right now. Unless they wanted me dead. But they seem to be going to a lot of trouble to keep me alive. "Stop lying to me! You're all monsters! You all tried to kill me! Go away!"

Haymitch tried to disagree but a doctor came in and took him away. I on the other hand curled in on myself as much as I could manage with wrist restraints. I continued mumbling to myself that they were all liars.

All monsters, all mutts like Peeta.

They killed twelve with their stupid war.

**{-[~*~]-}**

_Skip if you aren't interested in reviews/ responses_

PrincessRue11 : I'm most likely just going to do a fairly long epilogue, but who knows? Love you and thanks for yet another review!

D. Kenedy : Stronger mind? As in she resists it more? Or that she can work through it better? If the latter then yes she can work through it better than Peeta only because the emotional change wasn't as dramatic (IMO) Like Peeta was IN LOVE with Katniss, but Katniss was in love with Peeta. Understand? XD Love you and thanks!

OSnapItsAli : Aw shux *blushes* Thanks for the review!

BlondeKatniss : Haha I'm glad you're excited for the next chapter! Love you! Thanks for the review!

Lyra152 : Yes, I have to agree with you as well. I've been trying to better my writing of this hunger games re-write but a lot of stories with the same basis are just... No. So thank you so much and I'm glad you're enjoying it! If anything isn't to your liking please tell me!

Ashleem64 : Thanks for the review!

gloriaalex.k :I absolutely adore your reviews, you always give me something to consider! Thank you and please keep reviewing!

Theaterlover13 : Honestly not sure, what, we're about 1/5th through the book? Who knows! Thanks for all your reviews!

j : Who knows? *evil smirk* Thanks for the review! It made my day!

Wow so many reviews for last chapter! Amazing work guys!

#Do any of you guys read these responses?#

Keep up the reviews! Those of you who didn't review for chapter one, two, three & four+ still can! **REVIEW PLEASE! **_**Also ask some questions so I can answer them :) Perhaps something along the lines of "Are Peeta and Katniss going to get back together?" or "Why doesn't Katniss just kill Snow already along with the peacekeeper?" (Don't actually ask these though unless you want to LOL!)**_** LOVE Y'ALL!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss switched places with Peeta in Mocking jay._

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! WOOT! AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO READ!**

**Peeta -sorta-fluff for you guys!**

**{-[~*~]-}**

I was began to watch the video of my reaping, that Dr. Aurelius left for me, once again. Just when I oh-so-dramatically volunteer, someone knocks on the door.

"Who is it?"

No response.

"Peeta?"

If he's here again I swear.

"Yes."

Shit.

I sigh and stare at the door for a few minutes.

Do I think it's safe to let the mutt in? Last time he didn't attack me. And he woke me from my nightmare.

That's the realization I'd come too after he left.

He had woken me from my nightmare.

"Stand in the corner."

The question is, why did he wake my from my nightmare? He's supposed to enjoy watching me suffer.

As Peeta entered the room I worked hard to contain the venom induced visions that threatened to take over my mind. Like last time he sat cross legged on the floor and stared at the ground.

I watched him, waiting for him to transform into the mutt I knew so well. Body covered in blonde fur. A snout, fangs, claws, dark eyes and blood dripping from his open maw.

But he didn't.

He just, sat there, with an expression I didn't understand on his face.

It seemed to be anger and sadness mixed together.

Peeta didn't move an inch other than breathe and occasionally fidget.

Was he not here to kill me?

Why wasn't he here to kill me?

"What are you feeling?" My question was voiced on it's own. I suppose I was overly curious.

The boy flinched before letting out a short breath and looking up from his hands. He looked into my eyes for a moment, I noted their non-muttiness, before he looked at the wall. "What do you mean?"

"You seem angry and sad. But I can't figure out which mix it is. Are you disappointed?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I suppose you could call it that. If you must put a name to it I guess self loathing would fit best."

Self loathing. "Why?"

Peeta looked up then, directly into my eyes. I was entirely frozen by his gaze. "I'm thinking about how I should have tried harder to get you out soon. It should have been me in there, not you."

Anger coursed through me. "No it shouldn't have. No body or _thing _deserves to be tortured. What they did in there-"

My voice fell off as I realized the venom was far too present for my liking.

I grimaced and closed my eyes, pulling against the restraints.

Memories poked into my mind. Most of them were filled with blood and disgusting scenes.

My wrists protested against my struggle, but I needed to grip onto something.

I wasn't sure how long I fought the memories, but once I cleared my head I found Peeta standing slightly too close for my liking.

At first I couldn't find the energy to do anything, but I harnessed my left over venom madness and sneered at him. "Back off mutt."

He holds up his hands and takes a single, tiny step back.

I simply glower at him.

What, does he want to be killed?

Peeta gestures to my wrists. "You're bleeding. Let me help you."

For the first time I glance at my wrists. They look awful. I turn back to Peeta and shake my head.

I don't want him anywhere near me, but then again. He'd have to unbind my wrists.

I could kill him.

It had been long enough. I was well rested and he wouldn't suspect anything.

A foreign thought makes it was through me as I plan Peeta's death.

I don't want to kill him.

But I do don't I? He has tried to kill me so many times. "Katniss?"

I snap my head to his direction, my thoughts becoming a mess and venom taking over again. "Katniss calm down. You're fine I'm not hurting you."

"But you have before! You've tried to kill me before!"

Peeta begins to back away but I continue to scream. I can't seem to stop yelling all the profanities I know at him.

I can't stop.

**{-[~*~]-}**

"She thinks you're a mutt Peeta."

Snorting, I cross my arms. "I already knew that. Did you get _anything _productive done on your visit?"

"Well." He stared off at the floor and I groaned.

I pushed off the wall I was leaning on and soon found myself at the door to Katniss's room.

"Who is it?"

I took a steady breath and tried to calm myself.

"Peeta?"

Clearing my throat I called to answer her. "Yes."

She stayed quiet for a few moments, I peered into the room through the window to check if she was having a 'Hijacking episode' as the doctors called it. She wasn't.

"Stand in the corner."

I comply and sit cross legged.

Why did she have to be tortured? I should have saved her. I should have tried harder to get her out of there faster. Hell, I should have gotten her out of the arena and into thirteen.

Hell, I should have stopped her from ever being a part of this, I should have just killed myself in the first games.

"What are you feeling?"

Her sudden question causes me to flinch. I take a short breath to calm myself and gaze at her. Our eyes meet and I immediately notice her normally beautiful grey eyes, were clouded. Dark. Confused. Regret courses through me and I turn quickly to the wall. "What do you mean?"

Why did she want to know what I was feeling? Was this a good sign?

"You seem angry and sad. But I can't figure out which mix it is. Are you disappointed?"

"I suppose you could call it that. If you must put a name to it I guess self loathing would fit best." My chuckle contrasts oddly with the atmosphere in the room.

She considers my answer for a moment. "Why?"

I look into her eyes directly, freezing her with my gaze. I need her to know how sincere I am about this. "I'm thinking about how I should have tried harder to get you out soon. It should have been me in there, not you."

Anger flashes across her face and I regret my words immediately. "No it shouldn't have. No body or _thing _deserves to be tortured. What they did in there-"

I open my mouth to apologize but watch in horror as Katniss grimaces before closing her eyes. She's suddenly whimpering and tugging against the restraints. Her injuries on her wrists before reopen and they begin to bleed.

I'm by her side in an instant, but I stop. What do I do in this situation?

But before I do anything her eyes snap open and I take a step back on instinct.

She doesn't seem to notice me at first but when she does Katniss takes a moment before sneering. "Back off mutt."

I hold my hands up and back away slightly, but her wrists are in such bad shape that I can't bring myself to leave.

I gesture to her wrists. "You're bleeding. Let me help you."

She glances at her wrists, a flash of disgust runs across her face before she turns to me and shakes her head.

Katniss stays quiet for a long time after that. "Katniss?"

She snaps her head in my direction and I can see the anger boiling in her eyes again. The madness beginning to take over. "Katniss calm down. You're fine I'm not hurting you."

"But you have before! You've tried to kill me before!"

I begin to back away, horrified at how quickly her mood turned. She continues to scream and yell profanities at me.

The entire time all's I can think is, what have I done?

By the times she calms down I realize she's crying.

Without a second though I dash to her side and pull her head against my chest.

She doesn't resist as I stroke her brown curls.

She doesn't resist as I hold her when she breaks down.

She doesn't resist as I listen to her cries that hurt my heart.

**{-[~*~]-}**

_Skip if you aren't interested in reviews/ responses_

PrincessRue11 : So do I, but after this chapter I think she's finally letting him in. Thanks for all your review Rue! I don't think you've missed a chapter yet?!

gloriaalex.k : Finnick would be fun to write... Hmm. Thanks for the review! And keep them up, I love them!

Guest/Jess : Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it!

Katy-Kat09 : Omg I love it too! Thanks for the review!

4 reviews today, shorter ending A/N for you guys! If you didn't review cause you didn't like the chapter, plz tell me why you didn't like it/ didn't think it deserved a review! I'm sorry if I did something that upset you :(

#Do any of you guys read these responses?#

Keep up the reviews! Those of you who didn't review for chapter one, two, three & four+ still can! **REVIEW PLEASE! **_**Also ask some questions so I can answer them :) Perhaps something along the lines of "Are Peeta and Katniss going to get back together?" or "Why doesn't Katniss just kill Snow already along with the peacekeeper?" (Don't actually ask these though unless you want to LOL!)**_** LOVE Y'ALL!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss switched places with Peeta in Mocking jay._

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! WOOT! AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO READ!**

**Imma be writing who's POV it is now :) Tell me if u hate/love.**

**{-[~Katniss's POV~]-}**

The woman doctor comes in holding a syringe that seems eerily familiar. "Hello again Katniss."

"Hello." I nod curtly. This doctor has never really done anything bad to me.

"We've decided to try a new method, it seems you always struggle to maintain focus when you are trying to decipher memories. This is a drug which will help you with that."

I nod slowly. What could go wrong. "Alright."

She moves precisely and injects the drug into my arms. Slowly I feel it seep into my veins. It takes a while to reach my head but it's as though it's clearing it. I find I'm able to think about things without getting too confused.

"How do you feel?" The woman asks as she throws away the syringe.

It takes me a second to think about. "Better."

"Good. Katniss. Tell me what you think when I say the word Peeta."

I wait for the anger that normally flows through me at his name. But instead this time I just feel disgusted and scared. "Frightened and disgusted."  
She nods, writing in her note-book. "Why does he scare you?"

"He's a mutt the Capitol created who wants to kill me." Simple. And the truth.

The woman nods and writes some more. "What if I tell you he isn't a mutt, how does that make you feel?"

Remembering what happened with Haymitch, I await my eventual hysterics. But instead all I feel is curious. Maybe he isn't a mutt. "How would I know if he isn't a mutt?"

"You're willing to figure that out?" The doctor asks in a disbelieving tone. I nod as thought it's obvious. "Well Katniss. He isn't a mutt. He's just a human."  
"Prove it."

She frowns for a moment. "I'm not quite sure how."

Ah, there you go. Clearly she's lying. I turn away and groan in annoyance. They always seem to be messing with my head. "Katniss, when you say he killed Rue, why do you think that?"

"I remember him standing over her dead body, her blood on his spear."

The doctor nods. "And what if that was just an illusion that Capitol made you believe. As you've seen in the videos, Peeta didn't kill Rue."

"But he did." I try to protest but she ignores me. Instead she turns on the television and plays Rue's death again.

I watch it again and I actually start thinking, maybe he didn't kill Rue. I watch it again, instead this time I go into it thinking. Marvel killed Rue. And he did. Marvel killed Rue.

"What do you think Katniss?"

"Peeta didn't kill Rue, Marvel did."

**{-[~Peeta's POV~]-}**

"I don't think Annie likes chocolate anymore. She used to before the games. So I guess caramel or something." Finnick smiled sadly.

Annie and Finnick's wedding was in a week. Finnick wanted to surprise Annie with a wedding cake. "Perhaps Vanilla?"

"Oh, yeah that sounds good." He turned back to knotting his rope.

He wasn't much use right now. Since he's been in thirteen with Annie, he can't stand to be away with her.

Neither of us trust thirteen it seems.

"Alright. So we have most of the details."

Finnick interrupted me, holding his hand up. "Before you dash off to see your lover again, what did you meen by, she cried on me?"

"She had an episode then she cried on me." I shut my notebook with their wedding cake's details on it and got up from my chair.

Yawning, I stretched and dashed to the door. It was late, Katniss was probably asleep by now.

A hand on my should stopped me. "Peeta, I'm visiting her tomorrow."

"Why does that matter?" I frowned and shrugged off Finnick's hand.

He grinned and waved. "I just wanted you to know. Bye Peeta!"

I was out of his sights as he yelled good bye. Finnick's compartment was so far away from the hospital.

Katniss was miraculously still awake when I arrived. I knocked on the door again as normal but instead I spoke first.

"Katniss. It's me Peeta."

Silence.

"Come in."

What, no corner today?

I entered and stood awkwardly halfway into her room and halfway from her bed.

She continued to stare at me silently.

Her wrists were bandaged, but the bruises peaking out looked a lot better. Her face was fuller now, she was back to her normal Twelve figure. Soon she'll be what is classified as 'healthy'. Finally, her eyes looked clearer today.

"You look better." I decided to break the silence.

She didn't respond.

I scratched the back of my neck and took a step closer to her. When she didn't flinch I walked all the way over to the chair at the side of her bed and sat down.

I tried not to be disappointed when she shuffled to the other side of the bed.

The table by the side of her bed would do. I pulled it over in front of my chair and took out my notebook from under my arm.

My pencil that I had used earlier with Finnick was hardly adequet for what I wanted to do, but it was all I had.

As Katniss stared at me, I drew her face. I had already drawn her face from a few days ago when I was observing her.

Creepy right?

She didn't say anything untill I closed my notebook, finished with the drawing. "What were you doing?"

"Drawing."

Katniss tilted her head, curious. "What were you drawing?"

A light blush spread across my face. "I was drawing you. As I said you look better today. Your eyes are clearer."

"They gave me a drug earlier to help me focus. Is that what you mean?"

She doesn't understand, not really.

I open my note-book and show her my drawings. Katniss takes the note-book skeptically, but analyses it.

The picture on the left is her clouded self, the right her clearer self.

After a few minutes she begins to tremble and I worry that I've done something wrong. I move away to see if it helps.

The book drops out of her hands and she continues to shake. Her hair falls forward covering her face.

"Katniss?"

I gently take the note-book from her and her hands fall to the bed.

"Peeta I don't want to be confused anymore."

Her voice is so entirely fragile that I feel my eyes begin to sting.

I pull her head into my arms again and begin to slowly rub circles on her back. "You won't be for long Katniss. We'll work through this."

"But I don't even know my favorite color! How am I supposed to tell who wants to kill me and who wants to help me?"

I'd never thought I would see Katniss so broken. She was always so strong, always looking out for others.

But now I'm here, holding her broken pieces together.

A grin forms on my face and I gently shake her playfully. "Your favorite color is green."

Her eyes snap open and a smile tugs at her lips. "And yours is orange, like Effie's hair."

"No, a bit more muted. More like sunset." My grin widens.

She remembers.

My love leans back into my chest and I feel her release a tense breath.

We stay in each others embrace in silence for a few moments before she sighs. "Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"You're not trying to kill me are you?"

I guffaw at the insanity of her question. "No Katniss. I would never."

"Why wouldn't you ever kill me Peeta?"

Katniss pulls away, her eyes search mine, looking for something. "Because I love you Katniss Everdeen."

Seemingly pleased with my answer, she turns from my embrace and leans against the pillow.

I assume she wants to sleep so I go to move off the bed, but there's a tug on my shirt.

"For whatever reason Peeta, I want you to stay." Katniss holds the sheet up and pats the bed, inviting me to join her.

And I do.

**{-[~*~]-}**

_It kind of seemed like they had a giant leap from Katniss being in hysterics when she saw Peeta to letting him stay with her. But really she still is unsure about him, she's unsure about a lot of things, hence the 'I'm confused' theme. So Personally I think this is a nice pace to go with. Sure she'll relapse and go crazy , but Peeta and Katniss have a bond, and this bond is what's keeping her together. They're going to work through this. _**Sorry if there's any grammatical errors, I was in a rush to get this out, extremely busy day with doctors app ETC so I hope getting it out on time makes up for any errors (if there are any) O wait tomorrow will be busy too so scratch the next section with bold and underline cause I probs won't have time for a longer one, who knows?**

_If you disagree with any of this please tell me._

_Skip if you aren't interested in reviews/ responses_

PrincessRue11 : Katniss's then Peeta's if memory serves correct (I included the POV titles this chappie :D) Thanks for all your reviewsd, at chapter 10 I'll be doing an official thank you!

Guest : Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it :)

Sam : Not really over come the hijacking, Katniss has to over come the venom on her own. But Peeta's there to fill in the blanks and support her :D

D. Kenedy : Thanks and I loved writing it like that! If it doesn't confuse you guys too much I'll keep it up!

Beca1247 : Aw shux, thanks! And welcome! Here's your daily love *hands over*

gloriaalex.k: I REALLY badly need to write an action scene! I'm missing it! Thank you again and your review inspired part of this chapter and maybe next, You are part of my inspiration for a couple of these chapters! Love you!

BlondeKatniss : YAY! Hello there! Here's some cookies for you! *gives chocolate chip double fudge cookies* If you don't like chocolate I got some uh... I don't have anymore cookies! N0o0o0o0o0oo0o! LOL Idk what that was anyways, Love you!

Angel Girl : Next chapter maybe?

**HEY GUYS SO I REALIZED NEXT CHAPTER IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE LONGER IF I WANNA PLEASE U GUISE SO DERE U GOES NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PROBABLY LONGER! (Idk why I'm writing like this for this A/N?)**

Keep up the reviews! Those of you who didn't review for chapter one, two, three & four+ still can! **REVIEW PLEASE! **_**Also ask some questions so I can answer them :) Perhaps something along the lines of "Are Peeta and Katniss going to get back together?" or "Why doesn't Katniss just kill Snow already along with the peacekeeper?" (Don't actually ask these though unless you want to LOL!)**_** LOVE Y'ALL!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss switched places with Peeta in Mocking jay._

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! WOOT! AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO READ!**

**Imma be writing who's POV it is now :) Tell me if u hate/love.**

**Okay guys, THIS IS THE TENTH CHAPTER OMG! I can't believe we made it this far guys, I want to thank you ALL for the support! Even if you only read one chapter, THANK YOU!**

**But I want to send a special thank you to the following people (love heart):**

**First off, A HUGE THANK YOU TO- PrincessRue11 ! For being the only person to review every single chapter! And you often review as soon as I post so- THANK YOU SOO MUCH! This chapter is dedicated to you, I hope you enjoy it! I love you!**

**Then- BlondeKatniss , Who only missed ONE CHAPTER of reviews! A massive thank you to you! You've also been with me since the beginning, I can never believe how excited you are for the next chapter and I'm always so happy to hear it! I love you! AND ALSO EPIC THANK YOU FOR BEING THE FIRST TO REVIEW MY STORY XOX**

**Next- D. Kenedy , who I believe missed 2 chapters, I love your reviews, you often ask questions which assist with my story! I love you too!**

**Theaterlover13 whose reviews made me blush! I love you too**

**Bebe465 Whose responses were extremely enjoyable to read! Ily2! (heart)**

**TapDancingTomatoes85 I love your support throughout my story, thank you! ILY (heart~!)**

**gloriaalex.k Okay so this the reviewer I look forward to MOST in hearing, I know, I'm sorry my other lovely readerws, BUT HAVE YOU READ HER REVIEWS? They are freaking amazing! I love you so much! Please keep reviewing!**

**Okay, and finally the thank you to all my reviewers:**

**Katy-Kat09, daughter of poseidon, Yomanthisisann, Guest, BlackFlamesFairy, Guest, rilliusin, OSnapItsAli, Lyra152, Ashleem64, j, Guest, Guest, Sam, Beca1247 and Angel Girl!  
**

**I'm sorry if I didn't mention you specifically! Just know that all your reviews make me wear a huge, goofy grin all day! (it's actually really embarrassing, SEND HELP!)**

**{-[~Katniss's POV~]-}**

The next time I woke Finnick was leaning against my bed. I cringed away as much as possible considering I was restrained. "Hey Katniss. You're a sight for sore eyes."

I glowered at him. "Did Peeta send you here to finish me off?"

His eyes widened and he let out a gasp. "Katniss we would never hurt you."

"Stop lying! I'm so sick of all your secret plans to end me. You're just like them. A monster. The way you killed Mags."

"Katniss I didn't kill Mags. Although I couldn't save her either."

No, that's not right. He threw Mags into that cloud. "You're lying again."

"Mags jumped into the fog because I couldn't carry her and Peeta. She died so I could save Peeta." He said it with such sincerity, but it couldn't be true.

I shook my head and turned away from him. Memories flooded through me in a tidal wave and I felt as though I was going to be sick. They're all lying to me. It's so stupid too, I can see through their excuses easily.

Finnick sighs and moves to the door. "Please Katniss. You can make it through this. I can't imagine what it's like for you but you're strong. No matter what happened you're still strong."

He opens and closes the door. Good, I don't want that liar using up anymore of my air.

**{-[~Peeta's POV~]-}**

"How was she?" I pushed of the wall and rushed to keep up with Finnick's quick pace.

He sighs and ruffles his hair. "Well, she didn't have an episode. But she certainly believes some things that aren't true."

"Had the doctor given her-"

Finnick cuts me off so I don't have to use the term 'drug'. "No. Considering that, I think she was pretty calm. I mean certainly she got angrier quicker than usual but-"

His voice fades off and he pulls to a stop. I turn back curiously. "But what?"

"Peeta, I think Katniss should see Annie."

I frown. Annie? But that wouldn't help.

And what if Katniss attacks her?

"I think Annie could help Katniss."

Curious, I explore the possibility. "How?"

"Well, I can't help but think, Katniss has bad memories right? They aren't real, but they're still haunting her. Annie's problem is different to Katniss's I'm sure-"

Quickly I cut him off, he's talking far too slow for my liking. "I like your idea Finnick."

He grins and wraps his arm around my shoulder. "I think Katniss should be-"

Drugged.

"As much as I hate to do that to Katniss, you're right. We'll have a doctor sit in the room as well. In fact, I'll sit in the room. You can too if you want Finnick."

He nods and pats my back before he enters the lift we've arrived at. "She's getting better Peeta. Try not to worry about it."

Once he's gone I return to pacing outside Katniss's hospital room. They're running some tests so I can't go in and see her.

I'm not sure what she thinks of me now. She let me lie next to her, which was extremely difficult considering her wrists were bound to the side of the bed, I had to hover my body over her arm. She let me spend time with her.

I left before she woke though, the drug would have been out of her system by then and I didn't want to upset either of us.

As much as it pained me to leave.

Finally the doctor exits and gestures for me to go inside. "We weren't able to give her the serum. Her system won't be able to handle another dose for at least an hour. Be careful."

She leaves me alone and I carefully enter the observation room.

Katniss is lying on the bed, looking extremely uncomfortable. I place my hand on the door handle and her head snaps in my direction. "Who's there?"

"Peeta."

She lets out an odd hissing noise before I hear some shuffling. "Can I come in?"

"Are you going to try to kill me?"

I wince. "No. Please Katniss, I just want to talk."

"Alright. Stand in the corner please."

When I enter my eyes dart over to hers. They're back to their cloudy and distant state. Although I note they seem slightly better.

"Hi." I sit down on the ground and pull out my note book. I had drawn something for her last night.

She doesn't respond and I quickly turn to the right page and finish off the drawing. I hadn't been able to finish it off without being near her.

Katniss simply stares at me curiously. I can see her clenching and un-clenching her fist.

Once I had added the last part I stood up, slowly. Her eyes flicked over to me and she sneered. "Stay right there mutt."

"Okay."

She searches my face for something, frowning, a fading sneer still plastered on her face. "May I show you a drawing?"

Her eyes widen and she nods. She remains frozen as I place the opened note-book next to her.

Slowly her eyes roam over the page until they snap up at me. "Is this me?" I nod. "When?"

"I took the eyes from my last visit. The face from the victory tour. The dress from our _wedding _and your hair from just now. Except I used on of Cinna's old drawings for the style. The texture was all wrong though, so I drew it just now."

Katniss turned back to the drawing and I watched as a single tear slowly made its way down her cheek. "It's beautiful Peeta."

A smile breaks out on my face. "Thank you."

She hands me the book with shaky hands and I inspect my work again.

Katniss is twirling, turning behind her slightly. Her face glowing with a natural cheery blush, oozing joy. Her lips parted in a delicious smile, eyes slightly haunted but focused. Like they were last night. The dress was the same as one of her option for the wedding, just below the knees in length. Flowing smoothly from her bust in a single wave of fabric. I had recolored it in summery flavors. Green was prominent, but my favorite orange was there selfishly.

This was how I imagined her to be once she had recovered.

"Do I look like that?" She grabs her hair self consciously.

I so badly want to run my fingers through her locks, smooth her flawless hair with my hand. "You _always _look beautiful Katniss."

A small grin grows on her face and she looks to her hands. "Peeta?"

"Yes Katniss?"

"I don't want to be in here anymore. It reminds me of-" Her voice trembles off and she begins to struggle against the restraints.

I ignore it completely, locking her gaze in mine. "Katniss you're safe. No one is going to hurt you ever again."

Her eyes remain unfocused as she shakes her head. "You're lying to me."

Her fragile, child like voice, is enough to convince me to dash to her side.

I take her hand in mine, and slowly run my finger in circles over it. I hum a senseless tune that comes to me naturally. It's _her _tune. Katniss's.

To my relief she calms down and stops struggling against the restraints. After a few moments her eyes refocus and she tugs her hand from my grip.

Immediately I move back, I don't want her to be uncomfortable. "I'm sorry this room troubles you so much. I'll get Coin to move you to a new room."

It occurs to me that Katniss probably doesn't know who Coin is, but she doesn't seem to think about that. "Thank you Peeta."

Her eyes hover to mine and I know she meens to thank me for more than jsut getting her a new room. She is thanking me for helping her through her visions.

"Anything for you Katniss."

I leave after hearing her shocked gasp and head to the control room.

I would do anything for Katniss.

**{-[~*~]-}**

**_I managed to make a longer chapter! Yay! Next chapter will be some Finnick, Annie & Katniss time!_**

**_AND SOMEONE ELSE o:!_**

**Oh and guys IDK if you've ever read a story and it just- sticks with you, well, I read a HG fanfiction which is Annie's story on everything, and I'm jsut- so- . (I'm now reading Finnick's story, we'll see how it goes) But if you're up to it, here's the info: ****A Fish Out of Water - The 70th Hunger Games By:** RainbowUnicornShiz OR you can go to my profile and check my favourited stories! All of which you should check out cause they are AWESOME!

_Skip if you aren't interested in reviews/ responses_

OSnapItsAli : Thank you, I promise she'll be in this story soon, I just need to get KAtniss out of the hospital and Peeta... well you'll see.

D. Kenedy : YAY!

gloriaalex.k : I'm sorry I hope I explained the bed thing better this chapter. I didn't really dwell on the whole specifics last chapter D:! Basically he like had to lie on her arm haha XD Love you!

Angel Girl : I SWEAR SOON PLZ DON'T BE MAD I KNOW I PROMISED BUT PLEASE-

BlondeKatniss : Haha, if what I wrote is fluff, do you think I write good fluff :D:D:D? Love yah!

rilliusin : Yes. but not as much as her memories of: Peeta, Prim, Haymitch and Gale. Thanks for the review!

Keep up the reviews! Those of you who didn't review for chapter one, two, three & four+ still can! **REVIEW PLEASE! **_**Also ask some questions so I can answer them :) Perhaps something along the lines of "Are Peeta and Katniss going to get back together?" or "Why doesn't Katniss just kill Snow already along with the peacekeeper?" (Don't actually ask these though unless you want to LOL!)**_** LOVE Y'ALL!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss switched places with Peeta in Mocking jay._

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! WOOT! AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO READ!**

**Imma be writing who's POV it is now :) Tell me if u hate/love.**

**{-[~Katniss's POV~]-}**

"Katniss we have another visitor for you. Hold out your arm please." The woman doctor whose name I now know is Dr. Aurelius held up a syringe.

So they wanted to drug me again.

My arm was easy to lift as I held it up for her. I was glad I was better. Most of my strength was back and dare I say, I was healthier than I ever was in Twelve.

She injects the drug and immediatly my head clears and I can focus better. Beetee has out done himself with this new batch.

It doesn't make me nearly as drowsy as the other.

"Who's the guest Dr. Aurelius?"

She pulls off her gloves and cleans up her mess. "Annie Cresta. I'm sure you remember her?"

I frown for a moment, thinking. "Yes, why is she visiting?"

"Annie wishes to talk to you. Finnick will be coming as well but he will just stand in the corner."

Memories of Finnick push to the front of my mind, but I remain focused on Dr. Aurelius. "Okay. Thank you doctor."

She smiles warmly and leaves. Nervously I pick at my nails. It's incredibly difficult to be comfortable when your arms are strapped to the bed. I hope Peeta really can get me out of here.

After a few moments there's a timid knock on the door. Ah, that must be Annie. "Come in."

Finnick enters first and I cringe slightly. He frowns but doesn't speak and leans against the wall in the corner. Next a young women with flowing brown hair and green eyes enters. She is fidgeting with something in her hands and her eyes dart to Finnick as she greets me. "Hello Katniss."

I blink once, perplexed. "Hello, Annie?"

She nods and her eyes dart to Finnick again. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I pause. She's not just asking about my physical condition. "I don't remember anything shiny about you."

Annie frowns for a moment. I suppose I didn't explain it very well. "Dr. Aurelius helped me find that most of my _altered _memories are shiny. Do you have any shiny memories?"

I vaguely remember that she was one of the ones who were tortured in the Capitol with me. Also she does seem crazy.

"No."

Awkward silence.

"Well that's good I guess."

Why is she crazy then? She must be, her hands are constantly fidgeting. And her eyes remind me of mine, the ones I'd seen in Peeta's drawings.

"Yes."

Finnick coughs and we go back into our silence.

Well this is annoying. "What did you want to talk about?"

Her eyes snap to mine and they widen as though remembering where she was. "Finnick thinks I can help you. Your issue is a bit like mine, we both get lost in bad memories."

She pauses for a moment, thinking where to start. "Do you ever get those kind of visions that just stain your eyesight?"

"Yes. Most of them are when I remember something disgusting someone did. Splattered blood mostly, or decapitated limbs." A slight mad grin appears on my face.

Annie nods once, she's not at all disturbed by what I said. I suppose she understands. Finnick looks a little confused but he must be thinking of his times in the games. He must have seen things like I see every day.

"Well normally mine are things I've done. Like when I had to survive by swimming. Watching the other tributes drown."

A memory sparks in my head. "Not when your district partner was beheaded?"

That seems like it should be what stains her vision.

She shakes her head and takes slightly too long to respond. "I worked through that vision. Finnick helped me mostly."

"How?"

Annie sighs and looks at Finnick then. "I described what happened to him again and again. Until I practically had an exact speech memorized. Every time I saw my dead district partner, Finnick would hold me and I would sing the speech. After that I simply hummed the song. And now I just need to hum the first few notes.

It's calming to think about it so often. I'm so used to seeing him, the blood. I haven't freaked out about it in ages."

"That was your worst memory?"

She nods and a pang of jealousy runs through me.

Her worst memory is someone being decapitated.

Whereas I have multiple of those kinds of memories.

"So you just, talk about it?"

Annie hums in agreement and Finnick speaks up. "I help her write poetry about it as well."

"Do you want to talk about it Katniss?"

I know I should talk about it. Already speaking with them has given me a new perspective on things.

But I just-

I just can't.

I can't bring myself to tell them anything. I don't want to relieve the memories on purpose.

Slowly I shake my head and force myself to yawn. "No thank you. I'm actually pretty tired."

They don't see through my lie and are gone within a few minutes. Annie hands me some string before she leaves. "When you get worried or are stuck, it helps to tie knots."

She then leaves without another words.

The rope in my hand seems to burn and I drop it.

**{-[~Outside Katniss's room~]-}**

Prim lets out a heart wrenching sob. "Why can't I see her?"

Her mother takes her in her arms comfortingly. Gale shakes his head. "She's made progress Prim. But I know _Katniss_ wouldn't want you to see her. She wouldn't want to hurt you."**  
**

A flash of anger goes through Prims eyes, but realization runs through her mothers. She understands what Gale is doing now. He's still protecting Prim. "How can she hurt me when her hands are bound! Let me see her Gale."

Prim is outright sobbing now and her mother leads her away. She shares one last glance at Gale as she rounds the corner. "I'm not talking about physical hurt, Prim."

Her mother finds it odd how quiet her daughter is as she lies on her bed. Her sobbing had stopped almost as soon as she set her down. "Sweety are you okay?"

"I'm fine." And Prim is. Because she has a plan.

She's going to see her sister, no matter what.

**{-[~Katniss's POV~]-}**

It's been a boring day so far. No treatments. No guests.

No Peeta.

Another odd pang of worry runs through me.

Why should I be worried for him?

But I am and it's infuriating.

Finally when a doctor enters I find myself jumping out of my skin in surprise. It's so quiet in this room.

"Hello Katniss. I've come to collect you and your things for the transfer."

I frown. "Transfer?"

He nods and slowly collects the very minimal things I have. One of Peeta's drawing. Hairbrush, toothbrush and other necessary items. "President Coin has arranged a room for you. It's not far from the hospital. You will be required to visit the hospital through half of your day but the rest you'll be given a schedule."

Schedule? Are they letting me go? I certainly hope so.

When my wrists are unbound I practically jump up and down in happiness. I'm free, I'm free!

I don't complain as he helps me out of my paper thin gown and into the bland clothing of Thirteen. So many doctors have seen me naked that it's not even embarrassing anymore.

He then carries my bag of stuff and leads me out of the room. We pass through what seems to be an observational room.

Ah, so they _were _spying on me. Knew it.

He then leads me down a hall, where there are very few hospital rooms, and then up a flight of stairs.

It seems there is only one room in this hall. An elevator stands at the end of it.

We have to pass through two security doors and my own rooms door to get to my room.

I practically squeal when I see it.

Me, Katniss Everdeen. _squealing_.

The apartment is small, although it's not like I'm going to complain.

There's a kitchen which also serves as the dining room. A small section for the lounge room. And then a bedroom with an adjoining bathroom. I'm surprised to see two single beds.

Is someone bunking with me?

"The apartment is at your disposal. To get in and out of this hall you must acquire a security pass and pass code which will be given to you after your trial period."

Trial period? "There is food, water and other necessities stocked for you. If you need any help there is a communication panel on that wall over there." He points to the wall that houses a multitude of buttons and panels.

"If that is all then I must go. Someone will come and collect you for your hospital appointments but once your trial period is over you will be free to go where you please."

He opens the door and I get in a quick thank you and goodbye before he's gone. The lock clicks into place and I'm alone again.

At first it doesn't sink in, but when I realize I'm not strapped tot he bed the first thing I find myself doing is dashing over to the fridge.

Within I find a container of what looks to be some kind of chopped up meat. I throw that on a pan and grab whatever vegetable it is int he other container.

Really Katniss, with your new found freedom the first thing you do is cook.

But I don't care.

I can do what I want.

I sit down with my meal and turn on the television. Thirteens news is playing, something about is a rebellion.

As soon as I see the fire I shut it off.

Not going to risk an episode this quickly now am I?

My meal is eaten in silence and I go over to my bag of personal items.

The hospital food really sucked compared to my masterpiece I just ate.

Inside my bag I quickly find the pad and pen, but once I have it in my hands I don't know what to do.

Annie's idea has been circling my mind since she visited.

Talk about it. Sing about it. Write about it.

I wonder if it's okay to skip a few steps.

I take the pen and sit in the chair the wonderful people of Thirteen had provided.

And I begin to write.

**{-[~*~]-}**

**_WOW GUISE I WROTE SO MUCH MY FINGERS ACHE :( I hope you love me for this extra long chapter! (2k words like, WHAT!) TBH all your reviews inspired me so much I just couldn't stop writing! ARGH!_**

**_I quite like how Annie works through things, what do you think?_**

**So question! Are you alright if I do more POV's? Peeta won't be back for at least one more chapter, so I need another POV I can use. If so, suggest one! EG Finnick, Annie or Prim ETC!**

**_AND SOMEONE ELSE o:!_**

**Oh and guys IDK if you've ever read a story and it just- sticks with you, well, I read a HG fanfiction which is Annie's story on everything, and I'm jsut- so- . (I'm now reading Finnick's story, we'll see how it goes) But if you're up to it, here's the info: ****A Fish Out of Water - The 70th Hunger Games By:** RainbowUnicornShiz OR you can go to my profile and check my favourited stories! All of which you should check out cause they are AWESOME!

_Skip if you aren't interested in reviews/ responses_

PrincessRue11 : Thank you! I like the drawing side too! It's hardly touched. I very much enjoy writing the whole hijacking process/recovery, I don't much want to stop to be honest! But the plot must go on :( Thanks for the review, love yah!

D. Kenedy : Well, tell me what you think of this chapter! :D Love yah!

TapDancingTomatoes85 : It's no problem! And this chapter! yay! Love yah!

gloriaalex.k: haha so do I, they're so cute I love writing them! OMG I LOVE Hunckinjay, can I borrow it XD? Yes, I should include Peeta's turmoil. I've just been so caught up witht he rest of it! Hopefully when he returns. And I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter! Love yah!

Bebe465 : I'm glad! It's so utterly difficult to update each day, so I'm glad you appreciate it! I'm glad you have wi-fi again! I've missed yah! baibai and thanks.

Guest-Grace : :) You reviewed on chapter 8 so idk your wish was granted a while ago XD Thanks for the review!

BlondeKatniss : haha omg thanks so much! It's so great to hear.

**Wow guys, 70 reviews, that's awesome! I love you all, please keep it up!**

Keep up the reviews! Those of you who didn't review for chapter one, two, three & four+ still can! **REVIEW PLEASE! **_**Also ask some questions so I can answer them :) Perhaps something along the lines of "Are Peeta and Katniss going to get back together?" or "Why doesn't Katniss just kill Snow already along with the peacekeeper?" (Don't actually ask these though unless you want to LOL!)**_** LOVE Y'ALL!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss switched places with Peeta in Mocking jay._

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO READ!**

**A/N: **I'm so entirely sorry everyone! I've just been so-so-so busy these last two days with work! I probably won't be able to upload on thursdays and fridays for a while unless I get enough time to write ahead. So sorry all my lovelies, please forgive me for not sticking to the schedule. This chapter's for all you Prim lovers! I hope I presented her well!

**{-[~Katniss's POV~]-}**

Nobody has checked up on me since earlier this morning. It's kind of daunting having a whole day to myself.

I find myself spending the time between cooking, writing and braiding and un-braiding my hair. Fun.

Although I'd prefer this over a day in the hospital any day.

The first thing I wrote in my book was a poem my father once read to my mother.

It filled two pages and I realized I was going to need another note book.

So I ran tot he communicator and pressed all the buttons until a voice barked over the communicator. "Miss Everdeen, what's wrong?"

"I require a book that I can write in for my treatment please."

The voice was muffled as it must have been speaking to someone else. Then after a few moments they grunted back into the phone. "Someone's on their way with a note book, is there anything else?"

"No I don't think so." Should I ask for more food to cook? Something tells me they won't be happy with that.

Our brief conversation ends with a click and I go to wait by the door anxiously.

The door opened revealing one of the doctors who looked after me in the hospital. He grinned at me and handed over the note book. I was going to invite him in so he could eat some of the food I'd made but he left almost immediately.

So I just stood there confused for a few moments until the smell of burning broke me out of my trance and I rushed to save the meat I was cooking.

I managed to save the dish and I turned off all the burners so I could write in peace.

I honestly didn't know what time it was, and I couldn't be bothered looking for a clock, so I assumed it must be about dinner time.

Well the food can wait.

Slowly I opened the page and stared at it.

There were no poems or songs I wanted to write, so I thought about writing memories.

Memories about Peeta were the first to enter my mind, but I figured that might take a while to get through.

So instead I wrote about Finnick seeing as I'd been visited by him so often.

Let's see, he's in love with Annie.

That much I know is true.

He won the sixty-fifth hunger games.

He was reaped for the seventy-fifth hunger games because he burned down his fellow victors homes.

Wait.

That seems kind of-

He was reaped for the Quarter Quell. I'm sure about that.

But the other part?

It doesn't make much sense, but I remember the footage, I remember seeing the charred remains as I passed it on the train to the Capitol.

Oh well. I can ask Finnick later.

I pressed back thoughts about whether he would kill me or not.

Can't freak out. They may take my room from me.

Quickly I began to scrawl frantically.

He's part of the Rebellion.

He's good with a trident.

He's also good with a net.

And then I chucked the pen away and rubbed my face, visions of him shoving Mags into the fog filled my eyes and I couldn't bare to write anymore.

Slow breaths. Think of something else. What did Annie say? Talk about it?

"Finnick turned on Mags, rolling on his bed mat so he could-" I stopped. I sounded so utterly stupid.

I took the pen back and wrote about the scene. I needed to get rid of the memory. I don't want to watch Mags flesh react to the fog again.

My handwriting was messy and my pen ripped through the page a few times because of how roughly I was scrawling down what I kept seeing.

_Finnick turned on Mags, rolling on his bed mat so he could grab her neck. He pulled her up with ease and held her high above his head. The fog then drawed closer and an animalistic grin appeared on Finnicks face as he launched the lady into the fog._

It didn't work so I wrote it again.

And again.

I wrote it over and over until I finally realized I wasn't seeing it anymore. I was only reading the event.

I pulled my bleeding hand away from the pad and pushed off the chair. I then began pacing around the room mumbling incoherent things until I passed out.

**{-[~Prim's POV~]-}**

As I worked my way to Haymitch's room I remembered how Katniss would always smooth my hair when I woke from a nightmare. How she would always cuddle and hum to me until I fell back to sleep.

I wanted that now. Mother had been better since Katniss went into the arena, but since we've been at Thirteen she's spent all her time in the hospital. Hiding from me. Hiding from Katniss. Hiding from everyone.

Apparently she's spent time with Peeta though. Peeta's been distracted, for obvious reasons. But he was _here_, and that's what matters. Gale has no reason to not be here. He's simply just leaving us to train. It's not because he can't handle the trauma of seeing his daughter lash out at everyone she loves. No, that's my mothers reason.

There must be a reason though, more than just being caught up in the rebellion. I hadn't seen enough of Gale recently to know why he wasn't seeing Katniss. But he still seemed to care for her when I saw him at the hospital.

Perhaps it has something to do with Peeta. He seems overly annoyed of him these days.

Gale was being entirely unfair by keeping me from Katniss. He had less right to what Katniss would want than my mother. Heck even Haymitch had more right to what Katniss wanted than he did.

And yes, maybe I'm a teensy bit mad at him.

But Peeta is now in one of the districts for a propo or something. Which annoyed me at first until my mother explained that he exchanged his time so Katniss could get a room.

Coin was mean doing that. Peeta is probably the one person who can help Katniss the most through this. Because Katniss loves Peeta, and still does even though she's got those visions of him. I know it. No matter what anyone thinks. I know my sister best.

I hum to myself as I rapped on Haymitch's door. "Who is it?"

Haymitch's voice carries through the door, no longer slurred by alcohol. One good thing about coming to Thirteen is that they have no drink for Haymitch. "It's me, Prim."

He opens the door, surprised to see me I assume. "Hello Prim."

"Hello Haymitch. I need a favor."

Katniss's old mentor frowns. "Come inside." He pushes the door wider, although I'm tiny enough to have squeezed through the previous gap.

"Thanks." His room is bland, he hasn't done much with it.

"So, what kind of favor?"

I very much hope he can help me with this. "I want to see Katniss. My mother mentioned something about her moving out of the hospital, but I have no idea how to get to her now."

Haymitch chuckles, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "I can't help you see her, but I know where she is."

He then begins to explain where her new room is and all the security precautions that it entails.

By the time he's done I'm doubting that I will get to see her unless someone lets me.

"Look Prim, I really think you should listen to your mother. It's probably not a good idea to see-"

But I don't here the rest because I've dashed out of the room.

I am _going _to see her.

I walk down a few halls to make sure Haymitch won't find me before leaning against the wall.

There must be a way to see her. Somehow I need to get a guard or doctor to give me the security passes or let me through.

It won't be a doctor I get because all of them know my mother so that means they most likely know about me. And I'm sure my mother's spread the word about me not being allowed to see my own sister.

So a guard then. I push off the wall and make my way to the hospital.

Let's hope this plan works.

Quickly I check to make sure there's no one around, then I dash into the supply closet. I grab a bag, medicine supplies, a clipboard and a stethoscope. I also grab one of the spare doctors coats. It's far too long on me so I fold up the sleeves and hope they won't notice it dragging on the floor.

Then I make my way carefully, following Haymitch's directions. When I get out of the elevator I see the first security door a few feat away. There is only one guard.

Just my luck.

Briskly I walk up to him, flipping through my clipboard hastily. "Excuse me, I'm a doctor in training from the hospital. I've been sent up here to administer the new treatment by Beetee himself."

I don't dare look at the man as I pull out a syringe that's in my bag for show. No if I look at him he'll immediately know I'm lying. "I'm sorry, who sent you again?"

"Beetee from research. Let me through now, Beetee needs the results right away."

I watch as he shifts his feet before he turns from me. I raise my head and peer curiously as he opens the first door. "Follow me."

Wow. It worked.

He leads me through the second door and I grow more relaxed. Finally when he unlocks the last door he freezes in his tracks.

I freeze as well. My eyes searching frantically for an escape.

"Head in by yourself. I don't particularly be in there with that girl. Shout if you need help."

Nervously I cough and nod. He nods as well and turns to return to where I found him.

Once he's shut the second security door I let out a long breath.

Then I finally realize I've done it. I'm about to see Katniss.

I can't contain my enthusiasm as I push open the door. But I find Katniss sprawled on the floor, her hands in a small pool of drying blood.

"Katniss!" I fall to her side and pull out my prop medical bag. Katniss stirs slightly, mumbling something I don't understand.

When I lift her wrist she flinches. "It's okay Katniss. Let me help you." Her hands stay stiff in my hands as I clean away the blood and begin to examine her wounds.

It's not as bad as I'd though. She seems to have reopened some old wounds but her fingers are bright red as though they've been burned.

I search my bag hoping that I brought what I desire. Victoriously I pull out the ointment and apply it to her wrists before beginning to bandage them.

Midway through bandaging her right hand she stirs herself awake.

And her eyes meet mine.

**{-[~*~]-}**

**_So this one was about 2k words I think? So longer one to make up how I haven't posted the last two days._**

**PLEASE READ THIS:**

_So I got really majorly inspired today and I just sat down and wrote. About four chapters? It's this new story for hunger games. It's in the view of Lysander who is a very well connected Capitol citizen, who is the invisible leader of the rebellion. It starts just after Finnick's won and will hopefully carry through to the end of mockingjay, possibly further. Lysander (AKA: L, Lyze) works to perfect the rebellion, he uses his many connections and his undeniable genius._

What I want to know is, should I post this story? (IE would you read it?)

Here is a snippit of the unedited story, check it out if you want:

"Hello Mr. Odair. How are you feeling?"

My question is completely compulsory, I honestly do not care how this victor feels. He seems to realize this, judging by his slightly narrowed eyes and quickened breath. Smart boy.

He now notices the tears that still stain his cheek and he begins to wipe them off. I don't expect he knows who I am, but I assume he understands I must have a very important role in the Capitol, as he works to make himself presentable.

"Fine, thanks. Forgive my rudeness, but who am I speaking too?" His voice is croaky, nearly entirely masking the shakiness of it.

Ah, so he is scared. But his steely gaze and slightly sheepish grin seem to disagree with that. The boy is a good actor, as I had hoped. "My name is Lysander, but you may address me as L. Now I'm under the impression Snow has spoken to you?"

Of course I knew the answer already. Snow hadn't mentioned anything to him yet, but his mentor had. "No Sir. L, should I be expecting a visit?"

Finnick adapts a very well perfected arrogant and seductive manor. What is this boy playing at? "Perhaps. But I am not here to explain schedules Mr. Odair, no, I'm here to explain something to you. As you know, the Capitol desires you, the woman specifically. When they sponsored you, it was not from generosity. No they plan to get something out of their large donations."

No point in masking anything yet. This boy is smart and exactly what I've been looking for. I require his trust, his future knowledge. Finnick is barely able to pull off a confused look before quirking his eyebrows. "What do you mean Sir. L?"

"I'm sure you're aware of the concept of sex Mr. Odair."

And this is where I test him.

He has a few options, as to which I'm aware this smart boy should know. He could try to refuse, be disguted by the idea of sex with Capitol women. But I know his mentor, Mags, had explained everything to him, what Snow will threaten Finnick with if he refuses to have sex.

Another option, is to be indifferent, one goal only in his mind. Not even noticing the whole sex-on-the-side thing as he strives for his goal. Whatever that may be. Perhaps to become the best mentor. Who knows what excuse he will come up with.

There are many options really, but the next most likely is what I expect him to do. "Sex with Capitol ladies L?"

I nod, keeping the amused expression of my face. Finnicks face brightens, although his eyes remain in complete despair. Good actor indeed. "I'm more than willing to give them that, they saved my life in that arena. Also L, I'm sure you can agree with me that I would be an idiot to refuse free sex."

Perfect. Entirely as I had hoped.

"Mr. Odair your reaction is perfect. Although I suggest you hint at President Snows sex life some more. I'm sure you'll be amused by doing that." I push back from the side of the bed and go to look at the things at the end table.

The boy takes longer than I anticipated to figure out what's going on. "Who are you L?"

"A friend Finnick. A very important friend." I give him a genuine smile before placing the photo I had picked up back down on the table. I leave the room before Finnick Odair can utter another word.

**If you read it, thanks! And if you want another snippit till you're sure you want me to post it, tell me! I'll add another onto my next chapter. (Sorry for those who didn't want to read it, but I needed to see if you guys like it, if you don't I'll reupload this chapter without all this on it.)**

******{-[~*~]-}**

_Skip if you aren't interested in reviews/ responses_

Guest : I'm glad you enjoyed it! What do you meen you wish there was more? There's more chapters than just 8 XD! Thanks for the review!

D. Kenedy : Hmm I need to include Johanna. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked Annie!

12Chessy : I'm not sure why I had to repost, BUT I DID :D! Thanks for alerting me if there was something wrong!

Sunday Witch : Haha so am I, Thanks!

TapDancingTomatoes85 : I'm glad everyone seems to be liking Annie, it was difficult! Thanks!

gloriaalex.k : HONEY BUNCHES XD I LOVE YOU TOO SWEET NOODLE! I'm not sure about Hazelle, she isn't in mockingjay much (from my memory) But parental Haymitch? omg genius! Thanks!

TributeInTheHungerGames : Sorry it's late! Thanks and I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Bebe465 : omg ur right! MORE PEETA X KATNISS KILLING EACH OTHER! I LOVE IT! When he get's back *evil laugh*. Love yah! Keep reviewing!

Guest : thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter, Finnick is fun!

Theaterlover13 : Gale is caught up with the rebellion. He's also Jealous because Peeta opened up to Gale and he's not sure if Katniss will open up to him. OMG I NEED OT ADD THIS IN, HOLD ON REAL QUICK- K back- He's also extremly mad at Peeta because Gale thinks it's Peeta's fault for Katniss being coo coo. So he's uber angry he get's to visit her. I could ramble out about this all day so I'm gonna stop now, Love yah!

Guest : No, YOU'RE AMAZING! For reading and reviewing and just BEING amazing! Thanks!

volleyball1020 : It's great to see you continue to review even though you don't have an account, thanks for putting a name instead of just guest! I'm glad your looking forward to the surprise!

kekisan14 : I will be keeping it up, and I LOVE YOU for reading and reviewing! Thank you, keep reviewing and I'll keep posting!

volleyball1020 : What'd yah think of Prim? :D Tell me! And I agree, I hate boring Katniss in the boring hospital! NOW SHE CAN COOK OMG! Thanks for the review! (lucky you, you reviewed twice so you get two responses :D)

Hunger games 123 : No, I LOVE YOU! I will continue, but you continue with ur reviews too XD (if yah want) ! Love yah and thank you!

**OMG BWEPBRPIWBEWPIBEWGPWEBPGIEWB I'm pretty sure we got 15 FREAKING REVIEWS, GU?YS YOU? ARE SO AWEOSE I JUST CAN"T OMGERDOMGERDOMGERD! ~Took me over 20 minutes to write all these responses *Phew* XD Love y'all!**

Keep up the reviews! Those of you who didn't review for chapter one, two, three & four+ still can! **REVIEW PLEASE! **_**Also ask some questions so I can answer them :) Perhaps something along the lines of "Are Peeta and Katniss going to get back together?" or "Why doesn't Katniss just kill Snow already along with the peacekeeper?" (Don't actually ask these though unless you want to LOL!)**_** LOVE Y'ALL!**

**#This is a long chapter, stupid long A/N, sorry guys who hate A/N!#**


	13. Chapter 13

_Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss switched places with Peeta in Mocking jay._

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO READ!**

**{-[~Prims's POV~]-}**

At first we just stare at each other, neither of us sure of what to do. She's awoken at a bad time because my hand is still gripping her wrist.

Before I can stop myself though, a huge smile grows on my face. "Katniss."

Her eyes widen at the sound of my voice, her mouth opens, forming my name.

She seems to want to greet me back, her eyes flash to my hand that's still on her wrist and her eyes turn dark.

Katniss is suddenly shaking violently and I push away from her.

Her shaking doesn't stop and I start to panic. I run to the door and call for the guard.

I turn back to my sister and she's rocking back and forth on the floor, muttering words under her breath.

"Katniss." My voice is broken as I'm tugged out of the room, a doctor flashes by me and gives me a curious look.

No. They will know now.

There's screaming coming from her room, heart breaking screams of my name. "Prim! Prim! Don't touch me!"

I assume they knock her out because her screams falter to a stop.

The doctor finds me leaning against the wall, my tiny arms trying to hold myself together. "Prim darling. What happened?"

"I just wanted to see her." Someone picks me up in their arms and I find myself crying lightly.

The turns in the halls that are now familiar to me alert me that we're going back to my room. Mother isn't there and the person holding me simply leaves me crying on the bed.

That wasn't supposed to happen. I had expected Katniss to wrap me in her arms.

But instead I upset her. Why did I upset her?

My hands are still covered in some of Katniss's blood so I get up, still crying, to wash them.

As much as I scrub my hands though I can't seem to get them clean enough so I strip down and take a steaming shower.

What did I do? Why did Katniss act like that?

I stay in the shower long past when my fingers turned all wrinkly. I don't bother to get out until I hear a knock on the bathroom door. "Prim? You okay?"

"Peeta!" I turn the shower off and jump out, wrapping myself in a towel. I don't bother to dress instead dashing out of the bathroom and grabbing onto Peeta.

He doesn't hug me back at first. "Oh Prim. Haymitch told me what happened. It's not your fault Prim."

"Is she okay Peeta?" I'm trying to stop myself from crying again. I can feel my wet hair dripping onto his shirt.

Peeta sighs and pulls me down onto the couch. He lays my head on his shoulder. "Katniss will get better Prim. Don't worry."

I turn to him, frowning. "Is she okay Peeta?"

His hand reaches up to rub the back of his neck and he gulps. "She's unresponsive Prim."

**{-[~Peeta's POV~]-}**

I comforted Prim until she fell asleep from exhaustion. This isn't something she should have to handle, she's so young!

When I got back from district four Haymitch was waiting at the landing bay. He explained how Prim visited Katniss.

For now they have her sedated, unsure of how to react to her catatonic-like state.

All she did was rock back and forth muttering 'Little duck'.

I should have probably gotten some rest, but there's no way I could sleep knowing the state Katniss is in. So instead I found myself working on Finnick and Annie's wedding cake.

Once I had the second tier of the cake in the oven, Gale came in for a visit.

"Peeta." He greeted me gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the bench.

"Gale." I answered, copying his actions.

He chuckled and began toying with a rolling pin in his hand. "I heard about Katniss. I told Prim to stay away."

"She's her sister Gale! Are you seriously blaming Prim for this?"

His eyes widen before narrowing. He slams the rolling pin down on the bench. "No. Prim had nothing to do with this. I blame you Peeta. You're the reason they tortured her. You should have died in the very first arena."

Gale is standing right in my face now. I let out a shuddering breath. "I know Gale."

His eyes alight with smugness and he turns to leave. "But at least I'm trying to help things."

The seam boy turns with a shocked expression. "I haven't seen you with her _once _Gale. All you do is train for the rebellion and try to dictate who can and can't see her. You don't even have the _decency _to visit her, yet you're trying to control her."

"It's what she would want-"

My turn to stand in his face. My finger jabs itself at his shocked face. "It is if she were dead Gale! But she isn't! She's not dead, just lost! You're trying to fulfill her death wishes when what she needs right now is help, friendship. For being her best _friend _I thought you would know her better."

The room fills with silence and I turn in a huff, busying myself with a blotch of flour.

"You're right Peeta." Gale admits in a small voice, surprising me.

I hear him turn and shuffle towards the door. "I'll visit her."

**{-[~*~]-}**

**OMG SO FUN TO WRITE THE GALE AND PEETA FIGHT HAHA XD**

**PLEASE READ THIS:**

_So I got really majorly inspired today and I just sat down and wrote. About four chapters? It's this new story for hunger games. It's in the view of Lysander who is a very well connected Capitol citizen, who is the invisible leader of the rebellion. It starts just after Finnick's won and will hopefully carry through to the end of mockingjay, possibly further. Lysander (AKA: L, Lyze) works to perfect the rebellion, he uses his many connections and his undeniable genius._

What I want to know is, should I post this story? (IE would you read it?)

Here is the second snippit of the unedited story, check it out if you want:

When he arrived I was surprised to see him sober. Interesting, he truly thought this meeting was important. "Hello Lyze. It's great to finally meet you in person."

He held out his hand I shook it, noting his careful grip and sweaty palms. Nervous. "The same can be said for you Haymitch. I took the liberty of ordering you a drink."

The waiter arrived and set down the two drinks and my meal. I did not wait to begin eating. "Thank you, but I'm fine for the moment. Plutarch has informed me of the latest plan. I've been keeping an eye out in my district."

"That's good Haymitch. Anyone yet?" I swallow another mouthful, peering at the mentor.

He shrugs. "You're not going to find many in the outer districts. Everyone's very disheartened, they've no reason to fight. But there are some."

I raise my eyebrow. "I trust you brought the list I asked for." A list of the top ten most likely to be what we're looking for.

In response he hands over an envelope. I open it curiously, there's a sheet of paper on the left numbers from 1 to 10. Some have names, others simply have a letter to reference to a photo.

I shift through the photos quickly, not surprised to see most are children.

There are non that stand out to me, but I make note to hand this over to our surveillance team.

"Thank you Haymitch." I place the envelope into my bag and turn back to make small chat with him.

I have been rude by keeping our first meeting solely business.

Haymitch orders some food for himself and I indulge him by explaining my connection with the game makers. "There will most definitely be a time soon where I may have to alter the results of the games. To be honest I'm looking forward to practicing my influence over the games.

I have control over at least half those in control of the games currently. The rest will be easy to persuade. Haymitch we are deeply interested with children entering the hunger games."

"That's actually what I was going to suggest. The games are a brilliant opportunity, I was just afraid as the games are controled by the Capitol, namely President Snow."

I give him a smug smirk. "I'm fairly confident in my abilities to influence the games Haymitch. Now I'm afraid I have other things to attend to." I finish off my goodbye and pay the bill.

Haymitch quickly pulls my ear to his mouth. "There's been word amoung the rebels about thirteen surviving. Is it true?"

My hand pats his shoulder and I give him a short nod. His eyes are wide as I leave the restaurant.

**If you read it, thanks! And if you want another snippit till you're sure you want me to post it, tell me! I'll add another onto my next chapter. (Sorry for those who didn't want to read it, but I needed to see if you guys like it, if you don't I'll reupload this chapter without all this on it.)**

**{-[~*~]-}**

_Skip if you aren't interested in reviews/ responses_

D. Kenedy : No she didn't although that certainly woulda been cool! I've written them I just haven't found the time to go through and send them out, :( Sorry! Tommorow hopefully! Thanks for the review!

Perksofbeinganeverlarkshipper : Haha I'm glad you like my story! Thanks!

gloriaalex.k : Haha love you too! Thanks and I hope this is a good way for Katniss to react, it will be explained more next chapter. Thanks!

kekisan14 : I'm nto sure what you meen... Like jealous of how he's free to do whatever he wants? Or because he's mockingjay and she wanted to be? Thanks for the review!

BlondeKatniss : Haha I'm glad. What'd u think of the snippits? Love yah!

Keep up the reviews! Those of you who didn't review for chapter one, two, three & four+ still can! **REVIEW PLEASE! **_**Also ask some questions so I can answer them :) Perhaps something along the lines of "Are Peeta and Katniss going to get back together?" or "Why doesn't Katniss just kill Snow already along with the peacekeeper?" (Don't actually ask these though unless you want to LOL!)**_** LOVE Y'ALL!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss switched places with Peeta in Mocking jay._

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO READ!**

**{-[~Johanna's POV~]-}**

_So, I realize that Johanna, swears, A LOT. So skip this POV if you don't like swearing. It's only mild. But sorry if it offends oyu, Please forgive me! I love you... :)_

How long does it normally take to make a shirt? I honestly have no idea, that was district eights forte'. But I'd assume at least an hour right? I meen, I'm just talking about a normal fucking shirt, it can't take more than an hour. I mean fuck.

Distract myself.

The threads on Thirteens shit excuse for a shirt are fraying. If I run my thumb over them just right, pull the right thread. It would all unwind.

There are exactly five guards patrolling my hall and the neighboring ones.

An interesting tactic. I claim it was originally my idea to think about trivial things, but supposedly it was my crazy-talker-doctor lady.

There are exactly three doctors working in the hospital who can easily witness my escape.

Although it can sometimes be rather difficult to focus on trivial things rather than-

There are exactly ten minutes before I'm given my nightly dose of morphling to _assist _me in falling asleep.

I wait impatiently as the guard walks past my open door. I smile sweetly at him and he simply grunts, knowing I'm not sincere.

Smart of that fucker.

He moves along and I wait another three minutes before dashing out and sneaking across the hall.

I've been off restraints for about twelve days. Formatting the plan for five of those. Haymitch sent me directions just yesterday, a secret note in my daily lunch tray.

The grate to the vent is not bolted down so I prize it off as quietly as possible. I climb inside quickly and close the grate just in time for the second guard to round the hall.

Vents, I've suddenly realized, are dark and dusty. I struggle to keep from coughing, from alerting them of my position. The doctors will realize soon enough I'm no longer in my room. Even though I have _freedom_ I wouldn't put it past Coin to order a search party for me.

So basically, I only have a few minutes to reach my destination.

Six minutes later I reach a grate that actually provides some information. As I peer through the gaps I easily see the writing on the wall. **37DR **

Good. I'm close.

But I really fucking hate vents.

Four turns and I make it to a set of grates in a row. Each leading into a room or hallway. The first I peer through seems to be some kind of empty storeroom.

The next one isn't much better, a dark hallway that show the rooms **43DY-43DV**.

Not here then. I crawled further along, waiting to find what I was looking for.

There must be a vent for the fucking room! If there isn't I swear I'm going to bust my way through one of these crappy Thriteen walls. Coin would sure love that.

Finally. Six more grates down, there is is. A hallway that seems deserted. A security door just to my left and an interesting door room in front of me.

Perfect.

This grate doesn't have bolts, but when I try to push it open it's recently been built. Meaning the metal has recently been cut.

Meaning the grate is fucking sharp.

It cuts through my fingers as I push it open, leaving a deep wound.

Certainly these cuts aren't the worst I've had, I mean I was in the Hunger games for shits sake!

But they hurt. A lot.

My shirt barely muffles my screams as I climb out of the vent. The guard for this room must be on the other side of the security door on my left.

Now how to get through to the room.

As I approach the door there's an obvious security pad next to it. Crap.

Well screw it. I brought a scalpel for a reason.

Using the sharp tip of the scalpel I lift the flap that's under the panel to reveal a scary amount of wires.

Literally there's about, let's just say, a fucking shit-ton of wires.

"Um-" I'm literally at a loss of what to do. Cut them all? Or will that trigger an alarm or something.

Only one way to find out. I run the scalpel through all the delicate wiring's and hold my breath.

The panel blinks once before flashing off and there's an audible 'click' from the door.

I bite my lip and tuck away the scalpel. Was it really that easy?

Slowly, I lower my hand onto the handle and press down. Another click follows and the door creeks open.

**{-[~Peeta's POV~]-}**

What surprised me the most is that, Coin herself, called me and asked me to visit her. Must be something big.

Her office was, well, simple. I'd imagine it was more extravagant than the other commanders in the districts. But it probably isn't as extravegant as Snow's. Of course.

"Welcome Peeta Mellark. Now I'm going to keep this short because I'm on a tight schedule," She pauses as she waits for my full attention. "Peeta, I'm assigning you to advanced training to become a soldier."

I take a shocked breath before frowning slightly. "President Coin, with all due respect. I don't want to fight. The propos-"

"The propos were _aiding _our assault. But here's my plan Peeta. We get propos of you, fighting on the front lines-"

"But I don't _want _to fight President." I slam my fists on the chair in front of me. Probably not very smart considering who I'm speaking to but, my temper is frayed currently.

She clicks her tongue and nods. "Don't worry Peeta. I'll make sure you're part of a _special _squad that will only deal with deserted streets for filming. There will be no violence, it will all be staged."

I look her in the eyes for a long time. Once I'm satisfied that she's being honest, and also seeing how determined she is. It's clear there's no other option for me as of now. I let out a resentful sigh and thank her before leaving and returning to my quarters.

There's only a few minutes before lunch, and I'm looking forward to seeing my friends again. I've been eating meals on my own for the past few weeks and I know they're going to be mad at me.

The hall is loud wiht conversations, I see most of the people are dressed in some kind of uniform other than the normal bland clothes of Thirteen. Most of them are just workers, but it's clear they're upping the demand of soldiers.

It takes me a moment to locate my friends table, but they're there. Finnick, Annie, Gale and Delly.

Delly smiles at me when I approach before leaping out of her chair and pulling me into a hug. "Oh Peeta! It's been too long! How are you?"

How am I?

"Peeta, I'm glad you could make it. I've heard praise for the wedding cake by the way. Greasy Sae is rather impressed." Finnick interrupts before I have to answer

I place down my food tray and smile lightly. "I've worked hard on it. I think you guys are going to love it."

Finnick and Annie exchange a lovers glance before Finnick turns to Gale. "Are you in this _special _squad too Gale?"

The hunter frowns. "Special squad? No I haven't heard anything on it. Speaking of which. I've passed my initiation test."

The group erupts into congratulations, each taking their time patting Gale on the back or hugging him. I just shake his hand, but give him a firm look. It clearly stated _'Remember our talk'_.

Gale nodded gruffly before smiling back to the group. "So, special squad?"

"Yes. Apparently we're filming propos. I wanted to be in the front lines, but Coin said this was more important."

I frown as my conversation with the president arises in my memory. "Coin said something about that to me as well."

Finnick chuckled and lent across the table, slapping me on the back. "Well Peeta. Welcome to the team."

**{-[~Johanna's POV~]-}**

_So, I realize that Johanna, swears, A LOT. So skip this POV if you don't like swearing. It's only mild. But sorry if it offends oyu, Please forgive me! I love you... :)_

The door opens into a kitchen area. The lights are out and I can barely make out a table and chairs. My hand searches the wall next to me until I realize my hand is still bleeding. "Shit." I pull my hand back and rip some fabric from the edge of my fraying shirt.

My medical skills are amateur at most, but I manage to wrap my hand in the dark. Once I'm sure I won't smeer blood all over the walls I search again and find a switch. The room lights up like christmas and I blink a few times before opening my eyes again fully.

It seems the kitchen opens up to a living room and another room.

My guess that's where I want to go.

I pad across the floor and open the door quietly.

And there she is.

Rocking back and forth on her bed like a crazy bitch.

"No-"

I slowly drag my feet to the side of her bed. "No, Katniss. No."

As I get closer I realize how truly out of it she is. What happened?

Katniss was fine last time I talked to Haymitch. What happened?

"Katniss? Wake up you slut." I'm growing angry. All this effort to see her and she's out of it.

When she continues to mumble and rock back and forth I grumble and snatch the blanket out of her hand.

She stops rocking for a moment, and I think she's going to look up at me.

But she just goes back to rocking.

"Fuck. Katniss come on. Snap out of it. It's me, Johanna. Remember how we heard each others screams when we were tortured? Remember how I saved your ass in that arena?" I swear and shake her shoulder.

Maybe it was a bad idea. But I honestly couldn't give a rats ass at the moment.

Katniss stops mumbling and rocking, instead she crawls back frantically and begins screaming.

Hoarse, quiet screams, that are growing more frantic and _loud_.

No. I can't let them hear her.

I grab her chin and lift it up, making her look me in the eyes. "Calm down Katniss. It's just me, Johanna."

She's just staring at me, her mouth open from her screaming.

Her eyes focus on me for a second before coming distant.

"What the hell happened to you? Haymitch said you were getting better."

I'm elated when she responds to my words. "Prim."

Prim? What's this got to do with her sister?

"Pardon?"

She simply shakes her head and pulls out of my grip, returning to her rocking. "Little duck. My Prim. Little duck. My Prim."

Wow. And I thought I was crazy.

Well. I'm not wasting my trip just to see her go coo coo.

I get up from the side of her bed and go into the kitchen. There are a few recently cleaned pans in the drying rack.

Curiously I open the fridge, and there it is. A pile of food containers.

My mouth fills with saliva as I pull out one of the containers. I don't bother to heat it up, instead grabbing a fork and skipping over to my favorite crazy friend.

She doesn't react when I lie on the bed next to her and begin shoveling food into my mouth.

"Want some?" I hold out a fork full of food to her rocking form.

Katniss doesn't do anything, just continues to mumble like a, well, like a crazy Katniss.

"Didn't think so."

**{-[~*~]-}**

**Important A/N:**

**1. **So this was slightly longer about 2k words? more I think. Anyways it's 1 am and I hope there's no mistakes but there probs is. It would have been better if our power didn't go out when I was in the midDLE OF FREAKING WRITING THE CHAPTER *deep calming breath, lol* So I lost all my work. It's re-written but rushed.

Anyways I loved writing Johanna's POV, I hope you enjoyed it too. Sorry bout swears, but she (and Gale) are proabbly the only characters that will be that *bad*

**2.** You've probably noticed how I haven't been sending out the** short scenes.** Why? It's grown too hard to pm u all. SO! I've devised a solution.

This is going to work a lot out of trust. BUT I TRUST YOU GUYS!

On my** profile, is a link ( . ETC) Copy & paste that (dunno why clicking doesn't work) into your browser and it should take u to the document with all the scenes in this.**

Here's the trust part:

**PLEASE ONLY READ IF YOU HAVE REVIEWED, AND ONLY THE CHAPTER SCENE OF WHAT YOU HAVE REVIEWED. EG IF YOU'VE REVIEWED FOR CHAPTER THREE, READ THAT SHORT.**

Honestly I don't mind if all my readers go and read it. But I'm asking you **NOT TOO!** Why? That's just unfair to those who have reviewed. So please, don't misuse my trust in you guys 3

P.S I'VE ONLY UPLOADED THE FIRST (6?) SCENES, BECAUSE THIS IS STILL IN TESTING, I NEED TO SEE IF IT WORKS FOR YOU GUYS!

**Please review and tell me if it does work!**

_Skip if you aren't interested in reviews/ responses_

DreamAssasin : As I've said before, I absolutly love writing hijacked POVS! Thanks!

DreamAssasin : I like that chapter too :D Thanks!

PrincessRue11 : This chapters 4 u bb! It'll be T :) Love yah! And I'm glad you could visualise Prim, because Prim is so adorable.

las184 : I'm glad you're enjoying it! Please continue reviewing and tell me if u stop reading because I want to become a better writer! Any suggestions can help! Love yah!

DreamAssasin : I'm glad you like this chapter! Thanks for the reviews babe!

DreamAssasin : Ah shux, thanks man!

Noor14147 c : Will do, haha!

DreamAssasin : I love that you like it! Thanks!

DreamAssasin : How could I fail you? Tell me so I know how to avoid it!

DreamAssasin : IKR I'm glad she's out of there too XD

DreamAssasin : I like the story a lot but I'm not sure how it will go down because it's from an OC POV.

DreamAssasin : I WILL AND GALES VISIT SOON PROMISE 3 !

gloriaalex.k : I think Gale understands Katniss a ton better, he'll easily keep up with her quick changes of emotion and mind! I can't wait for the visit although she's kinda catatonic. Hmm, I'm sure I'll work soemthing out haha! I like Prim and Peeta too! I will write more of them soon 3 And it's no problem, sorry for uploading late!

Phew! A **MASSIVE/HUGE/GIGANTIC thanks to **DreamAssasin for all the reviews!

**_#Finally Peeta is going to start training, the lazy slob#_**

Keep up the reviews! Those of you who didn't review for chapter one, two, three & four+ still can! **REVIEW PLEASE! **_**Also ask some questions so I can answer them :) Perhaps something along the lines of "Are Peeta and Katniss going to get back together?" or "Why doesn't Katniss just kill Snow already along with the peacekeeper?" (Don't actually ask these though unless you want to LOL!)**_** LOVE Y'ALL!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss switched places with Peeta in Mocking jay._

**So I've done a new story, here's the deets, It's KXF:**

**Waves that calm the flames**

_What if Peeta was crazy and wanted to kill Katniss? What is Annie never existed? What is Finnick fell in love with Katniss? Find out! _

/9923977/1/Waves-that-calm-the-flames (I know you can't click links or CxP so just go to my profile :D)

**{-[~Peeta's~]-}**

"Soldier Mellark." Officer Kenslar addressed me in his normal, gruff manor.

I continued my push-ups, knowing from previous experience not to stop. Even when he's addressing me. "Yes, sir!"

"Boy you are doing an acceptable job considering your circumstances," He's talking about my leg of course. He was very uncomfortable taking me on.

My breaths are quick, my chest heaving from the effort. "Thank you, sir!"

Remind me why I am doing all this again?

"Coin will be pleased. You can finish up when you finish this set, Mellark." He moves on to harass the man a few people down from me.

**{X}**

I step out of the shower, loosely rapping a towel around me. I don't bother looking as I collapse onto the bed.

My feet swing back and forth of the edge of the bed, it's rare for me to get time to think.

_How was I?_

Delly's question rang in my head from earlier.

Honestly, I hadn't thought about myself for a while. Not since I woke up after being in the Quarter Quell. Hell, before the announcement of the Quarter Quell.

My thoughts were always on Katniss.

But, how am I?

Alright? No. I'm not alright.

I'm barely coping.

Carelessly I let out an agitated groan and roll over, smearing my water soaked face on my pillow.

"Peeta?"

There's a tap on my shoulder and I bolt upright. Was she in my room the whole time?

Prim smiles timidly and scratches her crossed arms. "Well, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I can leave-"

"No!~ No Prim it's fine," I suddenly realize I'm dressed in a towel and soaking wet. Prim doesn't seem to notice though. "Um. Do you mind if I change real quick?"

She giggles sweetly and heads towards the door. "Alright. So I can stay?"

"Of course. Just give me a sec." I change quickly, pulling on some sweatpants and the common Thirteen shirt. On my way of opening the door I quickly comb my fingers through my hair.

I've kinda let myself go. My hairs a mess. Hmm, maybe I should cut it-

Prim is sitting on the kitchen counter, playing with her blonde curls. "What's up Prim?"

She looks up then, a flash of sadness flowing through her eyes. I recognize that sadness. "Johanna visited Katniss."

I pull her into my arms, holding her against my chest so she's still slightly sitting on the kitchen counter. Her blonde hair falls on her face and I tuck it behind her ears.

"Katniss didn't talk to her. She's just rocking back and forth on her bed and mumbling my name Peeta. It's all my fault-"

Prim is on the verge of crying so I pull her face into my hands to stare her in the eyes. "Prim this is _not _your fault. It's the capitols. Don't cry over it Prim. Don't cry."

Katniss's little sister nods and squeezes her eyes shut. "How about I make you some dinner, hey Princess?"

I pull her into my left side and she holds onto my neck. She's so light I'm able to hold her in my left arm once she's rapped her legs around my waist.

My fridge is full of baking supplies, not much in the way of a good dinner. I frown, before figuring out what I'm going to make.

Prim nestles her head against my shoulder as I pour the ingredients into a bowl. For fun I grab a handful of flour and sprinkle it over Prim's hair. She doesn't notice so I sprinkle some more before tapping her shoulder.

"Would you mind grabbing my note-book off the table over there? It has my recipes in it." The table is also located in front of the mirror.

She nods and I let her down gently before she pads over to the mirror. I turn back to the mixing bowl.

Prim doesn't scream or make a sound for a few moments. Maybe she didn't look in the mirror? Or she might be-

"Gotcha!" Something heavy is dumped on my head and flour falls all around me. There's a fit of giggling coming from behind me but I have to swat the air around me.

I undergo a fit of coughs whilst Prim seems to have fallen to the ground from laughter.

"Prim!" I smear the flour off my face and squat down next to her. She manages to stop laughing for a split second, fear shooting through her eyes.

Before I'm tickling her to death.

**{-[~Gale's~]-}**

"Can you tell me your name?" Dr. Aurelius pushes her glasses closer to her face.

I watch through the screen as Katniss closes her eyes for a very long time. "Miss Everdeen?"

Her eyes open again, slowly. She mumbles some sort of acknowledgment. "Tell me your name.

"Katniss Ever0" Her voice trails off and she drifts off again.

Dr. Aurelius sighs and packs up her things, leaving the room and after a few moments rejoining ours.

"You know you should let me see her. I can get to her."

The doctor stutters for a moment before collapsing on the chair next to me, holding out a key card. "I don't see any point in denying your request Gale. As long as nobody informs Coin. But as you've seen, even when given the latest treatment she's- She's _distant_."

"Yeah. I know." I push off the chair, taking my bag and the key card with me.

Once I'm in her room I walk straight to the side of the bed. Katniss is simply lying there, barely keeping her eyes open.

"Hey Catnip." I smile at her, although I doubt she can see me clearly.

Her eyes widen and she struggles to make a sound. "Gale."

"Yeah it's me. I'm sorry I haven't-" I'm cut off when her hand reaches to mine and squeezes it.

She turns to me, her eyes cloudy and slightly delirious. "I missed you Gale."

My grin widens. "Missed you too Catnip. How are you?"

Katniss frowns and her grip on my hand loosens. "Really um-"

She seems unable to finish that sentence and I chuckle. "You're all drugged up Catnip. Don't try to talk."

Her eyes alight slightly with amusement and she gives a slight nod of her head.

"So. I brought you something." I reach into my bag and pull out the small canvas parcel filled wiht pine needles and scented leaves.

She takers it slowly and looks at it peculiarly. "It's to remind you of home. I know I miss it sometimes."

It takes her a moment to register my words, but once she does she gives me a said smile. "Thanks."

Her eyes are barely staying open now. She takes a long time to lift the parcel to her nose and smell it.

My stomach flips when I see her smile brighten at the familiar scent.

Katniss manages to keep her eyes open for a few more second before she slips into unconciousness, the parcel in her hands rolls onto the bed.

I grin and tuck it under her pillow so she can smell it as she sleep.

Knowing she's completly out of it I kiss her on the forehead and get up from the bed.

"Sweet dreams Catnip. I love you."

******{-[~*~]-}**

_Skip if you aren't interested in reviews/ responses_

d. kenedy : That's alright. I'm glad Prim makes sense.

volleyball1020: Haha! I'm glad you enjoyed it, thanks!

D. Kenedy : Who knows? XD Thanks!

Guest : I hope you enjoyed this chapter then! Love yah!

Not too many reviewers this chapter, that's cool. I don't expect like 10 reviews every chapter! So thanks for reviewing in the first place! Hope to continue hearing from you guys!

Keep up the reviews! Those of you who didn't review for chapter one still can! **REVIEW PLEASE! **_**Also ask some questions so I can answer them :) Perhaps something along the lines of "Are Peeta and Katniss going to get back together?" or "Why doesn't Katniss just kill Snow already along with the peacekeeper?" (Don't actually ask these though unless you want to LOL!)**_** LOVE Y'ALL!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss switched places with Peeta in Mocking jay._

**So I've done a new story, here's the deets, It's KXF:**

**Waves that calm the flames**

_What if Peeta was crazy and wanted to kill Katniss? What is Annie never existed? What is Finnick fell in love with Katniss? Find out! _

/9923977/1/Waves-that-calm-the-flames (I know you can't click links or CxP so just go to my profile :D)

**{-[~Peeta's~]-}**

Prim clings to my hand as I lead her to the hall where Finnick's wedding is being held. She's excited to finally see an actual wedding and I'm having enough time keeping her from skipping down there.

Johanna meets up with us. "Hey Peeta, hey Prim. Don't you guys just hate weddings?" She teases the little girl at my side.

Prim gasps and shakes her head. "Weddings are wonderful Johanna."

"I know sweety. I was just teasing you," Johanna turns to me. "How you coping? I know you haven't seen her in, what? Three days right? Why haven't you visited?"

I rub my neck sheepishly. "Between the propos and training I haven't had time-"

"You're scared." Johanna states with a smug smile.

I'm saved from having to answer when we enter the hall. Music was playing and there were loud conversations taking place everywhere. I spotted Finnick and I strolled over to him, Prim still in hand. Johanna said she'd be back in a sec.

"Today's the day, huh?" I grin at my friend.

He fidgets with his bow-tie. "Yeah. I hope it all goes well."

"It'll be fine Finnick. I'm sure it will be perfect."

Someone taps me on my shoulder and I turn, Johanna stands, blocking my view of someone behind her. "I have a surprise for you Peeta."

She steps to the side and there is Katniss.

"Um. Hello." Katniss doesn't smile, but her greeting is still warm.

Finnick is the first to break out of his surprise. "Katniss! You made it!" He steps forward and when she doesn't flinch he pulls her into a hug.

I watch as she uncomfortably hugs him back. "Hello Finnick. Congratulations."

He sets her down and she flashes him a timid smile. Johanna turns to me expectantly and I heave a deep sigh. "Welcome Katniss."

Her eyes flash to my direction before they fall to the floor. "Thanks Peeta."

Prim suddenly tugs from my side and leaps at Katniss. She reacts on instinct, pulling her sister into a hug. When she finally realizes what she's done she stiffens but Prim doesn't seem to care. She only hugs her tighter. "I missed you Katniss. I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine Little duck." Katniss cuts her off weakly. I can see that she is shaking so I pull Prim off her, worried what she would do.

But she was only crying.

Johanna growls and tugs Katniss to look at her. "Don't cry now. We don't cry, remember?" Her steely gaze triggers something in Katniss and she nods, stopping her quiet sobs.

Johanna turns to me, and I raise my eyebrows. She gives me a look saying '_I'll tell you later'_.

Someone taps a microphone and I turn to see Plutarch welcoming everyone, asking people to take their seats.

Finnick directs us to the front row, I keep my eye on Katniss the whole way.

She's dressed in a lovely green dress and her hair has obviously been tied up by her mother. She look's stunning, her grey eyes clear for the first time in a while.

I wonder why.

Once we're seated Finnick take's his place near the podium that Plutarch is standing at. Apparently it seems Plutarch will be doing the honors of marrying them.

The music starts again and everyone turns simultaneously to see the bride walk down the aisle.

And there she is, Annie Cresta, soon to be Annie Odair. She wears a white dress, not as extravegant as Katniss's options, but still she looks stunning. Her walk is slow and she doesn't glance about her like she normally does, instead she stares straight at Finnick.

When she is finally next to him their smiles grow and Plutarch begins the ceremony.

They then exchange rings, each a beautifully crafted circle of gold. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Finnick and Annie kiss sweetly and everyone irrupts into cheers. Prim is crying next to me and to my surprise, Johanna is on the verge of tears as well. Katniss is looking confusedly at the couple, but is clapping none the less.

The after-party begins and the chairs are packed away. Food and drink stands are set up and soon my cake will be wheeled in. I sneek away from the party to check up on it, only to be followed.

"Why did you leave?" I slow and Katniss moves to stand next to me. I'm sad to see her stand further away than needed.

"I wanted to check up on the cake I made for their wedding." I don't look at her, worried what I'll see.

She hums in thought for a moment before hesitantly asking. "Can I see it?"

In answer I make my way into the kitchen and then into the large fridge where my cake is stored. I open it easily and there it is.

It's a five tier vanilla cake, each layer connected with a thin layer of caramel sauce. The icing is vanilla flavoured as well, died sea blue. It covers the entire cake and strawberry flavored icing details with flowers and swirls. A wave effect is obvious with the delicate work with glitter.

Katniss's mouth opens slightly and I chuckle. As she composes herself I step around the cake, making sure it isn't tilting and none of the icing had been smudged.

"It's beautiful Peeta. Incredible." Katniss's eyes are tearing up slightly so I know she meens it.

"Thanks. I don't know how they're going to cut it though." I chuckle slightly.

Katniss simply smiles and steps closer to me, her gray eyes gaze into my blue ones. "You should of visited me." She states simply.

Carefully, I softly lay my hand accross the cheek, mesmerized as her eyes flutter closed and she breaths in my smell. "I know."

The door to the kitchen swings open and a few of the people who are working on the wedding enter. When they see us I sigh and pull my hand slowly from her face.

Only to take her hand in mine.

"Do you mind if we go back to my room. I want to... talk to you when you're-" I let my sentence drop but she understands.

She nod's and let's me lead her to my room. "Peeta. I have until the wedding ends. It won't last much longer."

I don't know if she's referring to the wedding, or her clarity.

My door squeeks open and I flick the light switch. I then pull Katniss onto the couch next to me and wrap my arms around her, not wanting her to go.

I breath in her lovely smell, the taste remaining on my tongue. "I love you Katniss."

She doesn't respond although I know she wants to. Soon, I remind myself, soon.

"Prim's been helping me bake recentely. She really is such a sweet girl." I twirl my fingers in one of Katniss's curls, relishing in how close I am to her right now.

Katniss smiles. "She always loved your cookies, she'd always stare into the window to admire your frosting skills."

"Remind me to make you some cheese rolls." I suddenly remember.

Katniss grows silent, then a moment later she looks up at me. "Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"Remember to make me some cheese rolls."

I scowl at her and she let's out an incredible, but short, giggle.

We continue with our silence, each of us enjoying the other's presence. "Do you think I could visit you when you're..." Again my sentence drops off.

"What? When I'm crazy?" She smirks and pokes my chest. "You'd better."

I chuckle and poke her nose. "What will you do if I don't?"

She bites her lower lip adorably and tilt's her head. "Guess."

We grow silent again and I realize how quickly our time is running out.

The clock tick's loudly until finally the hour is up.

Katniss sighs at the same moment I do and we share a last small chuckle.

Like a true gentlemen, I escort her back to her room where a gaurd is waiting. She send's me a wave before disappearing into her room.

**{-[~Gale's~]-}**

"Hey Catnip." I call as I dump my stuff on the table.

Katniss looks up startled, her eyes are glassy and distant so I prepare myself for one of her 'episodes'.

"How'd you get in here?" She places her pen down and get's up, her fists clenched on the chair.

"I'm a commander Catnip. It grants you certain privileges and connections." I chuckle and open my bag, pulling out a squirrel I had shot earlier.

Katniss's eyes widen at the sight of it. I'd remembered about her reactions to blood and such and I just hoped she wouldn't react too badly.

She stared at it for what seemed like hour's until she looked away, straight into my eyes. "Why are you here?"

I ignore the edge to her voice and smile warmly, taking the squirrel over to the kitchen bench. "Thought you could help me make some stew, like old times."

Katniss moves over to my bag and searches through it. Inside is three more squirrels and some herbs I'd collected when I went hunting. "You should come hunting some time. Get away from all of this."

She frowned for a second. "I went to the wedding yesterday. Did I see you there?"

I shake my head as I turn on the stove and place the pot on the flames. "Nope. I was in the control room with Beetee. Sorry, but I'm sure Finnick and Annie had a wonderful time."

"You should have come. You were their friends." Her eye's narrow and she finally move's to help me with the stew. "You need to add the stock first, unless you forgot it?"

"Forgot it. Sorry Catnip." I rub my neck sheepishly and she groans.

"You never did know how to make a good stew." She takes the pot off the flames and fills it with water before placing it back on the stove. She then grabs some of the herbs and the salt and pepper before adding what was needed to the pot.

I chuckle and step back, sitting on the chair. "That's why I had you. My own little cook."

Katniss scowls at me and I raise my hand's defensively. She glares at me a moment longer before turning from me and going back to the thing she could do in her sleep. Cleaning the game.

"Peeta told me he loved me again." She told me bluntly.

I hated it when she brought that bastard up with me, I was supposed to be helping her through all of this but the subject of Peeta always brought a wave of jealousy through me. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

I scratch my chin. "So you don't love him then?"

The knife in Katniss's hand's falters and she leans over the counter. "I can't. Not right now."

"Because of your hijacking or because of the war."

"Does it matter?"

"Does it?"

She groans and furiously cut's through the squirrel. I was pushing her. "Whatever. I'm sorting things out. I haven't questioned you yet have I?"

"No."

Katniss gives me a small flash of a smile. "Good. See?"

"Yup. But that doesn't help with Peeta. You need to talk to him more. Like you do with me." Again, I hate helping her with Peeta. But I want her to be happy.

Also, I'm closer to her now than Peeta. she doesn't feel _that _way about me, but maybe if I help her more.

Katniss throws chunks of the squirrel meat into the pot and turns to me, folding her arm. "Can you go work on it some more? I need time-"

"No problem. See ya soon. Don't forget I'm-"

"Just round the corner if I need you. Got it." Katniss smugly grins at me and I tilt my non existent hat at her.

******{-[~*~]-}**

_Skip if you aren't interested in reviews/ responses_

I will do the responses tomorrow, I'm exhausted Right now. **Sorry for updating so late, I've been low on motivation to write recently, not inspiration. You're reviews give me the inspiration. I just have to get off my lazy ass and type motivation wise. But alas, I don't have the motivation to do so anymore. Which is worrying because writing is one of the few things I enjoy. Alas, I hope you enjoyed this chapter *Weddings yay!***

Keep up the reviews! Those of you who didn't review for chapter one still can! **REVIEW PLEASE! **_**Also ask some questions so I can answer them :) Perhaps something along the lines of "Are Peeta and Katniss going to get back together?" or "Why doesn't Katniss just kill Snow already along with the peacekeeper?" (Don't actually ask these though unless you want to LOL!)**_** LOVE Y'ALL!**


End file.
